Novio Irken
by DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor
Summary: Exactamente un año ha pasado desde que Zim desistió de conquistar nuestro planeta… aparentemente. Según Dib sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo y en todo caso, detenerlo. No será fácil, y el desenlace de su plan podría significar la salvación de nuestro mundo, o la inminente destrucción del mismo. (ZADR) (Capítulo 4 - El Juicio Final)
1. El Primer Paso

**.::NOVIO IRKEN::.**

_Les dije que no me dejaran empezar un Fic largo hasta que terminara de escribir "Odias todo de mí", y como ya lo terminé, es hora de presentar esta nueva historia. No es la gran trama ni nada por el estilo, pero aun así espero sea bien recibida. Además me sirve para despejar mi mente un poco, ya que estoy trabajando en pulir tres lemons diferentes, uno para Odias todo de mí, otro para Amigos con beneficios, y por último el lemon de Es sólo necesidad… I´m doomed! Sin más que agregar, dejo las advertencias y los invito a leer mis amores._

* * *

**PAREJA: Zim x Dib**

**ADVERTENCIAS: masoquismo, denigración, violencia, sexo explícito (en los capítulos por venir, no se me emocionen todavía xD)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. El Primer Paso**

Un joven de 18 años, tez pálida y cabellos negros, yacía sentado en el lugar que siempre le correspondía en clases, hasta delante cerca de la ventana, donde podía absorber toda la información que impartían los maestros sin las absurdas interrupciones de sus demás compañeros. Desde su lugar tenía una vista privilegiada del extraterrestre con pésimo disfraz que había sido su obsesión durante 6 largos años.

Dio vuelta a su cuaderno personal, en la pasta tenía adherido un calendario, tomó un plumín rojo y tachó el día actual. 1 año, había transcurrido un año desde la última vez que había estropeado un plan de Zim. Un año lleno de ansiedad, tranquilidad, ansiedad nuevamente y finalmente aburrimiento, no se había percatado hasta hace contadas noches de que su vida giraba primordialmente alrededor del extraterrestre. Al principio había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para encontrar cualquier anomalía o pretexto para acusarlo de estar haciendo un plan malévolo perfectamente elaborado contra el planeta, Zim simplemente se limitaba a gritarle ¡MIENTES!, y continuaba realizando cualquier labor, al final, Dib simplemente se quedó sin pretextos ni excusas para dirigirle la palabra.

Ahí estaba Zim sentado, evitando cualquier molesta charla, evadiendo al mundo leyendo "Festín de Cuervos" de la saga "Canción de Hielo y Fuego". A Dib no dejaba de parecerle sospechoso que Zim repentinamente desarrollara el gusto por ese tipo de lecturas, en especial si había sido escrito por humanos a los cuales consideraba retardados e idiotas. Pero una vez más, demasiadas cosas habían cambiado en Zim, parecía cada vez más interesado en llevar una vida normal. Incluso en algunas ocasiones el irken se presentaba en la escuela con ropas al puro estilo goth-punk, llamando inmediatamente la atención de todos. Pero eso sucedía muy de vez en cuando, era como si sólo experimentara, pues se veía más a gusto con su típico uniforme de Invasor, lo que sí había adoptado como parte de su atuendo, era una peluca similar a la anterior, pero con un corte más moderno y que le sentaba bastante bien.

Quizá Zim le había agarrado cariño al planeta con el paso del tiempo, y había decidido hacerlo su hogar permanente… ¡Que tontería tan grande! ¡No! Eso no era verdad, Zim era un Invasor del espacio que había venido hasta la Tierra desde Irk precisamente para eso… invadir, para eso existía su raza hasta donde él tenía entendido. Algo estaba mal, algo debía estar muy mal, Zim debía estar haciendo todo eso por alguna razón, razón que debía averiguar.

Dos de la tarde, fin de las clases, viernes… bendito viernes, era hora de ir con los amigos al billar, al Centro, al Cine, a cualquier lugar que estuviera lejos de ahí o de casa. Todos salían a prisa de las instalaciones con esa idea en mente, todos excepto Dib, que de cualquier forma no tenía amigos con quiénes salir a algún lado, él seguiría a Zim discretamente a donde se dirigiera, su base seguramente, de donde no saldría hasta el día siguiente, eso ya lo sabía, pero no importaba, repetiría la rutina y lo seguiría de todas formas.

Zim entró a su casa y él se quedó observando a la entrada desde el otro lado de la calle, sosteniendo en su mano lo que él consideraba su plan para acercarse nuevamente a Zim. Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar meditando paso a paso lo que haría, con Zim siempre había la posibilidad de un rechazo. Algo que no había cambiado en el Invasor, era su habitual arrogancia y marcado egocentrismo.

Cuando salió de su letargo el Sol había cambiado de posición, dos horas y media inmóvil, atrapado en sus pensamientos, ansioso, manos sudorosas contra la bolsa de plástico la cual contenía su grandioso plan.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?, no era la gran cosa, lo había enfrentado en numeradas ocasiones en combates que lo habían dejado varias veces al borde de la muerte, pero hasta ahora Zim no lo había aniquilado, a pesar de que había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, no lo había hecho aún, factor que lo intrigaba de igual manera. Eso le hacía pensar en el fondo, que había una mínima posibilidad de que su plan resultara, aunque la posibilidad fuera sólo de un 10 %, era un 10 % que no desperdiciaría.

Ahora sólo debía cruzar el patio de gnomos, eso lo ponía más nervioso todavía, si es que acaso era posible estar más nervioso. Tenía mucho tiempo sin pisar ese terreno, un año para ser más precisos. Tragó saliva, pasó sus manos por su cabello, incluyendo su mechón en forma de guadaña para asegurare de que todo siguiera en su lugar, con energía renovada caminó cautelosamente hacia la puerta, no hubo movimiento por parte de los gnomos.

Cuando finalmente relajó su paso y retomó una caminata normal, aproximadamente a medio patio, escuchó un ruido agudo, y de reojo pudo apreciar una luz rojiza que reconoció como un láser; en un movimiento rápido se dobló hacia atrás dejándose caer en su mano izquierda para evitar un tiro que sin duda alguna le habría perforado la sien.

Ni bien retomó su posición original, tuvo que brincar a un costado para evitar otro. Dar una maroma hacia atrás y un giro de costado para evitar los siguientes.

-Ahhhhh –gimió casi en grito cuando no logró esquivar uno más a tiempo, le rozó el brazo derecho, dejándole una herida cauterizada de colores negro y rojizo.

-¡ZIIIM! ... ¡ZIIIIIIIIM! –gritó presa del pánico. Corrió hacia la puerta esquivando otros cuantos láseres y comenzó a golpearla con desesperación, estaba fuera de forma por la ausencia de las batallas con su némesis, debía admitirlo. Miró con terror cuando los gnomos se enfocaron en su persona, cada uno de ellos lo tenían a tiro, sus ojos rojos brillantes listos para atacar, pero el ataque nunca se consumó.

-Hhmmm, sabía que atacarías en cualquier momento… DIB –acentuó la parte de su nombre como solía hacerlo-. Sabía que no me dejarías tranquilo, estúpido humano, pero Zim jamás baja la guardia ¡Jamás!… ¿Qué le pasa a tu rostro? ¿Por qué me sonríes así?

Dib no podía evitar sonreírle, estaba feliz de verlo, si no hubiera intervenido esos gnomos no habrían dejado nada de él, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de Zim, veía la ira formándose detrás de sus lentillas, los puños cerrados, la pose hostil.

-¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?... Larva insignificante, cómo te atreves…

-¡No! ¡Espera! –extendió sus brazos mostrando las palmas, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y tratando de calmar al extraterrestre-. Es que… me dio gusto verte, fue sólo eso.

Se expresó con sinceridad, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que esa sonrisa no volviera a hacer aparición en su cara. Zim lo miró de forma neutral antes de que su expresión cambiara a su típico gesto, un ojo abierto y el otro entrecerrado.

-¿Eh? –fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

-Escúchame Zim, yo no venía con malas intenciones… es que, ahora que ya no estás intentando conquistar a la Tierra… -lo dijo con normalidad, olvidando que podría no ser cierto y que él estaba ahí para averiguarlo-, me gustaría ser tu amigo.

-¡JA!... no me hagas reír horrible saco de carne, Zim no necesita amigos. Lárgate de mi casa con tu patética vida antes de que cambie de opinión y deje que los gnomos continúen con lo suyo.

Retrocedió unos cuántos pasos, dispuesto a cerrar la puerta y finalizar ahí la conversación, pero Dib se adelantó tomando del piso la bolsa de plástico y presentándola extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Tengo un regalo! –ofreció con rapidez antes de que la puerta se cerrará por completo.

Zim se asomó por la rendija que había quedado y observó la bolsa que sostenía, dudaba del contenido, pero no podía negar que le causaba curiosidad. Finalmente, después de dudarlo un poco, abrió la puerta, bloqueando el paso con su persona, dejándole en claro al humano que no era bienvenido en su casa.

-¿Qué clase de sucio truco es éste Dib-mono? –cuestionó con su típico gesto, no muy seguro de si debía tomar aquella bolsa o dejar que el Dib mostrara su contenido antes.

-Sin trucos, es sólo un obsequio, mira –acertando, metió su mano dentro de la bolsa para mostrar el contenido-. Te vi leyendo Festín de Cuervos, ya casi lo terminas así que te compré esto-. Extendió más sus manos para que Zim pudiera ver el obsequio claramente.

-Es el último que salió, Danza de Dragones –dijo el irken un poco sorprendido-. ¡Dame! ó gustoso extendiendo las manos para tomar el libro.

-Claro es tuyo –respondió tratando de contener su alegría, guardando sus ahora manos vacías en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

-¿Por qué me das esto? –preguntó aun no muy convencido de las intenciones.

-Ya te lo dije, quiero ser tu amigo, y los amigos se dan regalos- fue la simple respuesta mientras se encogía de hombros. Pudo ver el gesto de inconformidad de Zim ante la mencionada palabra, el irken no tenía experiencias positivas con la "amistad".

-¡Hey tranquilo! No soy como Keef, eso ya lo sabes, me conoces.

Zim pareció relajarse ante esto y apretó su nueva adquisición contra su pecho, le echó una última mirada al humano.

-Bien, lo pensaré –dicho esto cerró la puerta de un portazo y todo quedó en silencio.

-De nada –dijo el chico con sarcasmo, aún no muy seguro de si todo había resultado bien, o había gastado su dinero por nada. Bueno, había dicho que lo pensaría, eso debía ser buena señal. Sin más se dirigió a su casa, donde revisaría la nueva herida en su brazo, una nueva marca en su piel, una más de tantas que el Invasor le había causado directa o indirectamente como en esta ocasión.

**+-OooOooO-+**

A la mañana siguiente durante el almuerzo, no se sentó a la mesa con Gaz como era su costumbre, de cualquier forma su hermana estaba tan sumergida en su videojuego que seguramente ni siquiera se daría cuenta de su ausencia, y si lo hacía, era algo que simplemente no le importaría.

Caminó con su charola de comida en mano hasta la mesa de Zim, quien yacía solitario removiendo con su cuchara el extraño y espeso grumo blanquecino que se suponía era comida, mientras con la otra mano sostenía el nuevo libro.

Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, Zim despegó unos momentos su vista del libro para mirarlo, pero enseguida sus falsos contactos se posaron de vuelta en la lectura.

-"Vaya, esto es como estar con Gaz" –pensó entre molesto y divertido entre bocado y bocado, su plato parecía no terminarse ya que Zim vertía ocasional y "distraídamente" el contenido de su charola en la de él.

-"Supongo que somos amigos… o algo así" –pensó satisfecho ante la situación actual, su regalo había sido aceptado al igual que su presencia… esa debía ser buena señal ¿no?, debía estar a un paso más cerca de salvar a la Tierra.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Hasta aquí queda éste primer capítulo, jajaja ese Dib todo paranoico. Por cierto, paciencia chicos, aquí aún no estamos muy ZADR, pero por algo el Fic se llama "Novio Irken". Si ya han leído otros Fics míos, ya saben más o menos como me gusta ir llevando la historia. Dejen sus comentarios por favor, positivos, negativos, todo es bien recibido ya lo saben. _

_Por cierto, si a alguien le interesa ver dibujos XXX de Zim y Dib, pueden encontrar 3 nuevos muy explícitos en mi tumblr, y estaré subiendo más, el link está en mi perfil. _

_Sobre la lectura de Zim, hago referencia a la saga del maestro George R. R. Martin "Canción de Hielo y Fuego", estoy terriblemente obsesionada con los libros y la serie xD, A Game of Thrones (Juego de Tronos) chéquenla si no lo han hecho, es excelente. _

_2.30 a.m,creo que actualizar en la madrugada ya se me hizo costumbre, mejor me voy a dormir ya ¡Saludos!_


	2. Todo sea por la ciencia

_Aquí capítulo dos, muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios y agregaron a favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por esperar ésta actualización. No tengo más que agregar, así que los invito a leer._

* * *

_Mond- Amore, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, y puedes acosarme en donde quieras, eres bienvenida jeje. _

* * *

**Tras los átomos de polvo y aire puro… estás tú.**

**Yo, si fuera un rey por horas…**

**te compraría una historia y algunos mares del mundo…**

**y te enamoraría en un segundo… tan sólo en un segundo.**

**CAPÍTULO 2. Todo sea por la ciencia **

Respiró profundo y caminó a través del patio de gnomos, estos lo siguieron con sus diabólicos y pequeños ojos rojos, pero afortunadamente nada ocurrió, al fin podía acercarse a esa casa sin ser atacado por ellos, pero aun así se mantenía alerta, con su paranoia latente.

Tocó la puerta tres veces y esperó, escuchó los gritos del pequeño robot seguidos de los histéricos gritos del Invasor, mientras tanto el miraba sus botas contando la cantidad de hebillas como pretexto para pasar el tiempo. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Zim enojado que ni siquiera se había molestado en colocarse la peluca adecuadamente.

-¿Todo bien Zim?- preguntó con curiosidad al ver su cara de fastidio, quizá Zim lo ignoraría, o quizá le diría que no era algo de su incumbencia, que era algo que su inferior cerebro humano no podría entender jamás… aun así no perdía nada con preguntar.

-¡No!, nada está bien Dib-gusano… Gir volvió a meter a ese… a ese asqueroso y sucio cerdo a la casa, y todo está lleno de asquerosa y sucia tierra con… esa horrible y estúpida… agua.

-Ehm, hablas de lodo…

-¡Eso dije! –gritó enojado azotando la puerta detrás de él.

-Sí… claro –respondió rodando los ojos, era muy temprano para llevarle la contraria e iniciar una pelea.

-Vámonos ya, creo que va a llover- dijo más enojado que antes, observando las nubes grises que venían a lo lejos.

-Bien, pero antes –se acercó a él y le acomodó la peluca-, la tenías chueca.

Zim se quedó estático un instante, miró al humano con un ojo bien abierto y el otro entrecerrado, esperando cualquier otro tipo de movimiento sospechoso, pero Dib se marchó como si nada.

-Zim date prisa o nos va a llover en el camino, deja de preocuparte, si quieres yo te ayudo a limpiar después de la escuela, al fin es Viernes y puedo quedarme hasta tarde no hay problema.

-Bien aceptaré, y te pondrás uno de esos trajes que usan las sirvientas para limpiar, con collar y todo para que pueda jalonearte.

-¿Pues de qué clase de sirvientas me estás hablando?... espera, ¿cómo? ¿Quieres que me ponga una faldita… y medias, mientras me azotas con un látigo?- preguntó en tono juguetón mientras caminaban hacia la escuela-. No es por presumir pero me veo sexy en zapatos de tacón alto.

-¿¡Qué!? Tienes razón, olvídalo… que imagen tan horrible haz puesto en mi cabeza, a excepción de azotarte con un látigo,… y no quiero saber cómo sabes que luces bien en esos zapatos de tacón, me dan cañangas ñangas enfermizas de solo pensarlo.

-Jajajaja- se rio divertido ante la reacción del alíen.

Mientras caminaban hacia la escuela no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas semanas, su plan estaba funcionando, al principio fue difícil en lo que convencía a Zim de que no tenía malas intenciones, pero después todo se fue acomodando de a poco. Las primeras dos semanas se sentaban en silencio en la cafetería mientras el irken leía algún libro y lo ignoraba por completo, poco a poco se las arregló para encontrar la forma de entablar conversaciones con él, regularmente esas conversaciones eran sobre el espacio, siempre y cuando no tocara el tema de Irk; si por alguna razón le preguntaba algo sobre su planeta o especie, todos los progresos se perdían y Zim volvía a ignorarlo.

Paulatinamente, Zim dejó de leer cuando estaban juntos en la cafetería, Dib entonces se ponía a hablar de tantas cosas, no estaba seguro de si al irken le importaba o no lo que decía, pero al menos parecía escucharlo ya que tampoco le decía que guardara silencio o que su voz le parecía molesta e irritante como Gaz siempre le decía cuando quería hablar con ella. Era bastante agradable tener a alguien con quien charlar, aunque se tratara de su archienemigo alienígena que quería acabar con la Tierra.

El avance más grande de todos fue un nublado Viernes como el de hoy, a la salida la lluvia se precipitó con fuerza, todos parecían felices o indiferentes ante éste hecho, todos menos Zim que no traía con qué cubrirse, así que yacía sentado en los escalones esperando a que las nubes terminaran de descargarse. Dib se acercó y le ofreció un lugar bajo su paraguas, para su sorpresa este accedió enseguida, para cuando dejó al Invasor sano y salvo en su base, la lluvia ya había arreciado y justo cuando iba a retirarse… Zim lo invitó a pasar.

Esa fue la primera de otras cuatro tardes juntos, hasta el momento lamentablemente aun no era bienvenido en el laboratorio, pero sí habían visto algunas películas, hecho la tarea, pedido pizza que sólo Dib y Gir habían comido e incluso habían jugado algunos videojuegos. Dib ya había instalado algunas cámaras, pero hasta el momento seguía sin ver comportamiento sospechoso por parte de Zim, pero él no se daría por vencido, tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad.

**+++++0+++++0+++++0+++++**

Afortunadamente para los chicos, la mañana se pasó muy rápido, era hora del almuerzo y todos estaban tomando asiento con sus amigos. Dib caminaba con su hermana a la mesa en la que siempre se sentaban, aunque no dejaba de ver hacia donde estaba sentado el Invasor.

-Oye Gaz, hoy me voy a sentar con Zim, espero no te importe –le avisó a la chica que estaba más que ocupada con su videojuego, pero le puso pausa para encarar a su hermano por un segundo.

-Mira Dib, por mi puedes sentarte con quien se te dé la gana, me tiene sin cuidado –respondió indiferente, volviendo su mirada hacia su GS4.

Dib decidió ignorarla, y se encaminó con expresión indiferente hacia Zim, que inmediatamente se recorrió para que el humano pudiera sentarse.

-¿Y qué vamos a comer hoy? –preguntó mientras daba un vistazo a lo que Zim había escogido como almuerzo. Ya sabía por adelantado que terminaría comiéndose la mayoría de lo que el irken había pedido.

-Es… ehh… uhh… yo, no tengo idea de qué es esto –señaló removiendo la masa café que estaba en su plato

-Creo que es carne molida –dijo Dib con inseguridad mientras se acercaba a oler la comida.

-¡Que ascooo!... trágatelo tú –respondió asqueado metiendo en la boca de Dib una cucharada llena de la masa café-. Ustedes y su asquerosa comida humana, su especie está pidiendo a gritos ser aniquilada.

-Oye no está tan mal…

Guardó silencio a media oración ¿De verdad había escuchado lo que había escuchado?, ¿Zim acababa de mencionar la aniquilación de la raza humana? Ese era el momento que había estado esperando, era hora de encarar al alienígena… con sutilidad claro está.

-Sí, tienes razón, ésta comida merece la aniquilación de la raza humana… ¿tienes algún plan para hacerlo? –preguntó distraídamente tomando otra cucharada de masa café del plato de Zim.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia humano apestoso –respondió a la defensiva, con los ojos como rendijas -, además eso no es….

-Uuuuuy, primero se dan de comer en la boca, y luego pelean como toda una pareja de novios, par de maricas –se burló Torque por detrás de ellos, junto con algunos de sus amigos.

-¿Par de qué? –preguntó Zim girándose para verlos sin darle en realidad mucha importancia, en primer lugar porque los consideraba estúpidos e inferiores humanos, y en segundo porque desconocía la palabra y su significado como insulto.

-Hey no es lo que están pensando –se defendió Dib al instante poniéndose de pie y obteniendo más burlas como respuesta.

-Si como no, ya se nos hacía raro que de repente se hicieran "amigos" –se burló Kevin haciendo _entre comillas_ con sus dedos en la última palabra.

-Sabíamos que eras rarito Dib, pero no tanto –se burló otro de los chicos empujándolo sobre la mesa.

Dib por poco cae sobre su comida, pero Zim quitó la charola a tiempo, con ver cómo era molestado el de cabellos negros por sus compañeros le bastaba, río divertido ante la escena, pero la risa paró en el momento en que Torque se atrevió a tomarlo de la muñeca, haciendo lo mismo con Dib con la intención de obligarles a unir las manos.

-Dejemos a la pareja de perdedores solos, quizá interrumpimos un be…

-¡No me toques!

Torque no pudo terminar su burla, pues cayó al suelo de espaldas luego de que Zim lo empujara con fuerza.

-Tssssssss…. enséñale quién manda Torque –decían sus amigos a coro animándolo a devolver el golpe.

Torque se levantó furioso con toda la intención de golpear a Zim, agarrando vuelo para plantarle un fuerte golpe en la cara, golpe que fue esquivado por el chico de piel verde quien aprovechó el momento para estampar su charola con asquerosa comida en la cara del brabucón.

Se escuchó un fuerte eco metálico y todo el lugar quedó en silencio, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos. La charola cayó al suelo revelando la roja cara de Torque llena de la asquerosa carne molida, las risas no se hicieron de esperar.

-¡Tú!- señaló a Zim con voz gutural y enseñándole el puño a modo de amenaza.

- ¿Yo qué? –preguntó con seriedad equilibrando en una de sus manos la charola de Dib, dándole a entender que no dudaría en repetir el acto.

-Vamos amigo déjalo así, ya nos vengaremos luego –trató de calmarlo Kevin, empujándolo fuera de la cafetería, los demás regresaron a lo suyo volviendo a ignorar a los dos chicos.

-¡Que idiotas! –refunfuñó Dib mientras bajaba de la mesa sacudiendo y acomodando sus ropas.

-Eso es lo que siempre digo, pero tú siempre los defiendes, no sé quién es más idiota.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Preguntó ofendido.

-Todos siempre te han ignorado, y cuando no lo hacen te tratan como un fenómeno, siempre te estás quejando de todo y de todos, y aun así los defiendes y buscas su aprobación… es estúpido –puntualizó Zim encogiéndose de hombros.

Dib se quedó callado con la mirada en algún punto del piso, todo lo que decía Zim era verdad, aun así no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que en efecto, Zim había puesto atención a todo lo que le había mencionado las veces pasadas.

-Vamos a mi base, ya no quiero estar aquí –sacó al humano de sus pensamientos con sus palabras.

-Pero faltan 3 clases.

-¿Y qué?, no quiero estar aquí cuando llueva… pero si te quieres quedar adelante, para lo que me importa –finalizó el Invasor caminando hacia la salida de la cafetería, Dib lo alcanzó en un instante.

-Oye, pero si ven que nos vamos juntos nos seguirán molestando.

-Jajajajajaja… ¡Yo soy Zim!, ¿crees que me importa lo que un montón de patéticos gusanos piensen sobre mí?... a ti tampoco debería importarte, sólo debería importarte lo que yo piense.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué sí debería importarme lo que tú pienses? –preguntó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mochila y demás cosas de su casillero al igual que Zim.

-Porque soy superior a todos los humanos, por eso –dijo con simpleza.

-Tu ego es enorme Zim, ¿no será para compensar otra cosa? –preguntó con burla observando hacia su entrepierna fugazmente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Invasor.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Zim lo levantó del suelo, sólo sintió cuando su espalda impactó con fuerza en su casillero.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? –reclamó sujetando a Zim por las muñecas.

A pesar de que el Invasor era más pequeño que él, lograba levantarlo y mantener su firme agarre contra su cuello sin ningún problema. El irken se acercó a él, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, Dib daba gracias de que el corredor estuviera vacío en ese momento.

-Zim no necesita compensar nada… estúpido humano cabezón… ¿entendiste?

-T-tranquilo… era una broma… ya suéltame –pidió entrecortadamente, el aire comenzaba a hacerle falta. Zim lo apretó con un poco más de fuerza y luego lo soltó.

-Estúpidos humanos y su estúpido humor –dijo entre dientes mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

-¡Y no estoy cabezón! –reclamó en cuanto lo alcanzó.

Había aprendido la lección, no más bromas de ese tipo con Zim, el irken de verdad era sensible y temperamental, eso estaba claro. Anteriormente se habría defendido y lo habría atacado, pero ahora se suponía que eran amigos… se suponía, ya que no estaba seguro de que Zim lo entendiera o viera de la misma manera.

Tuvieron que apresurar el paso, ambos bajo el paraguas del humano ya que el agua les había agarrado a medio camino. Una vez que entraron a la base del Invasor, Dib quedó boqui-abierto, aquello debía ser declarado sin lugar a dudas como zona de desastre, había cosas tiradas por todas partes, había lodo en todos lados, incluyendo el techo.

-Humano cabezón, humano cabezón, huuuumanoo caaabezóoooon… ¿me trajiste un taquito? –preguntó Gir que salió de la nada, colgándose del brazo de Dib en cuanto lo vio.

-¡Deja al humano en paz Gir! –Ordenó Zim jalándolo de su brillante antena azul y dejándolo caer en el piso-. ¡Toma éste dinero y ve a comer tus tacos!... y asegúrate de comértelos allá por favor.

-Wiiii, ¡el amo me quiere! –dijo feliz mientras brincaba a su traje de perrito y salía corriendo por la puerta.

Zim cerró de un portazo en cuanto su defectuosa unidad SIR salió, y se recargó en la misma soltando un suspiro de alivio, luego de esto se despojó de su peluca y lentillas votándolas en el sofá, dejándose caer a un lado de estas en una pose completamente relajada.

Dib sonrió en cuanto vio ese par de antenas sacudirse ligeramente sobre su cabeza, observó detenidamente al alienígena, le encantaba verlo sin su disfraz, era… interesante a la vista por así decirlo.

En cuanto Zim sintió la mirada sobre sí, una arrogante mueca se formó en su rostro, cruzó su pierna, y le dirigió una mirada casi de predatoria al humano que salió de su trance al instante..

-Sé que soy asombroso, pero deja de mirarme y ponte a limpiar –habló con su típica arrogancia, arrojándole un balde y una escobetilla que sacó de quién sabe dónde.

-¿Qué?, vine a ayudarte a limpiar, no a limpiar por ti.

-Sé un buen esclavo y ponte a limpiar –volvió a repetir, mientras tomaba el periódico del suelo y comenzaba a buscar algo que fuera de su interés.

-¡Hablo enserio Zim!, no soy tu esclavo –se cruzó de brazos en su lugar, dispuesto a no ceder.

-Que humano tan mal agradecido, de acuerdo lárgate de mi casa… y no volveré a defenderte de esos idiotas- contra atacó azotando el periódico en el suelo.

-¡Se está cayendo el cielo allá afuera!, además no me defendiste de ellos, te defendiste a ti mismo, yo recuerdo que al principio también te estabas burlando.

-Yo quité la charola de comida, si no lo hubiera hecho tu trasero estaría embarrado justo ahora de esa asquerosa comida –señaló haciendo gestos con las manos como era su costumbre-. Por cierto, tengo un poco de pegamento todavía, úsalo y lárgate de aquí.

Arrojó un pequeño bote de pegamento que rodó hasta sus pies, aquello con trabajos y cubriría uno de sus brazos, el bote que de por sí era pequeño, estaba casi vacío. Finalmente pensó en lo dicho, era verdad; Zim había quitado la charola antes de que cayera encima de ella, había salvado su trasero de cierta forma. Si hacia esto quizá estarían a mano y Zim no iría por la vida echándoselo en cara a cada rato… aunque pocas probabilidades había de eso…, era Zim del que hablaba después de todo.

-Bien, limpiaré…, y toma tu estúpida botella de pegamento que a mí de nada me sirve, no tendré quemaduras de tercer grado si me mojo… como TÚ… comprenderás –recalcó arrojándole el recipiente y tomando los artículos de limpieza del suelo.

-Quién sabe… con suerte y empieza a llover ácido…-dijo satisfecho y entre risas tomando el periódico del suelo y retomando su búsqueda por encontrar algo interesante que leer.

-Hijo de perra –susurró, pero Zim con los sensibles apéndices sobre su cabeza escuchó perfectamente.

-Yo no tengo madre Dib… tu insulto ni me va ni me viene… por cierto, que quede bien limpio.

Ante esto Zim recibió más refunfuñones y miradas de odio por parte del chico. Dos horas más tarde Zim se encontraba recostado de lado en el sillón, observando al humano detenidamente mientras limpiaba por todas partes. Finalmente se aburrió y decidió "ayudar".

-¡Computadora! Limpia éste desastre –fue la simple y única orden que dio.

Dib quedó con la mandíbula desencajada cuando varios brazos robóticos descendieron del techo, armados con escobetillas, trapos y demás implementos de limpieza, arrasando con la mugre a su paso rápidamente. Zim miraba gustoso la escena frente a sus ojos, en especial la reacción del humano, preguntándose por qué no se habían hecho amigos antes… jugar con el Dib era tan, pero tan divertido.

-¿Pudiste limpiar esto desde un principio? –preguntó enojado, con las mejillas coloradas tratando de controlar su tono de voz, no debía olvidar cuál era su misión… hacerse el mejor amigo de Zim para que éste le revelara su nuevo plan malvado para destruir a la Tierra.

-Yep –respondió con cínica calma-, pero tú también hiciste un excelente trabajo… un lento, pero excelente trabajo… no te sientas mal soldado.

-Te odio.

-Ajá… ahora ve a la cocina y prepárate lo que quieras, o pide algo para comer yo invito.

Al final Dib pidió una pizza, Zim había superado su repulsión al olor y apariencia del queso, y comía un sandwich irken sin problemas mientras el humano degustaba su pizza mexicana con queso extra.

Comían en silencio, mientras observaba al irken trabajar en un dispositivo del tamaño de una note-book, su gesto se veía tenso, parecía enfadado. Por más que trató de contenerse, la curiosidad no lo dejaba en paz, preguntándose si aquello sería el nuevo plan de conquista de Zim.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó finalmente y obtuvo la habitual respuesta.

-Nada que tu inferior cerebro humano pueda entender –respondió cambiando su expresión a una todavía más frustrada.

-Zim no soy estúpido y lo sabes… ya dime qué es.

-Sí, sí…Hhmmm… quizá cuando lo termine… estúpido programa, debo desinstalarlo y volverlo a instalar.

-¿Entonces me dejarás verlo?

-Dije quizá, ahora deja de molestar –votó la mitad de su sándwich en el plato y éste rebotó en la orilla cayendo al piso-. ¡Estúpido sándwich!

En ese momento de su PAK salieron dos de sus extremidades biónicas y evaporizaron el emparedado con un certero disparo láser, en el suelo quedó una mancha negra en lugar de. Dib tragó saliva con nerviosismo y decidió que por el momento desistiría, estaba desarmado y en desventaja y no pretendía terminar igual que el pobre emparedado que ni la culpa de caer había tenido.

-Cuando termines… quizá… está muy bien –respondió nervioso tomando otra rebanada de pizza.

Zim estaba a punto de volver su concentración a aquél estresante y poco cooperativo artefacto púrpura en sus manos, cuando la voz de su computador lo interrumpió.

-Amo, ya es la hora. Los Altos estarán en línea en 10 minutos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Es hoy?... ¡fantástico!, pero lo olvidé por completo –dijo Zim entre nervioso y emocionado, guardando el artefacto en su PAK.

-¿Los Altos? –preguntó confundido, creía que el irken ya no tenía contacto con sus líderes, había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero al parecer estaba equivocado; eso era una mala señal definitivamente.

-¡Largo de mi casa!... ¡Ahora! –ordenó levantando a Dib de la silla y empujándolo fuera de la cocina hasta la puerta de salida.

-¡Qué grosero! Aun no termino mi pizza... y sigue lloviendo –reclamó una vez afuera.

-Oh cierto, espera aquí –dijo azotando la puerta, dejando a Dib parado en la lluvia.

-Por Mercurio… esto me pasa por querer ser su amigo –decía cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-Tu paraguas y tu pizza… ahora largo.

Con estas últimas palabras de "despedida" cerró la puerta nuevamente. Dib se acomodó bajo el paraguas que Zim le entregó ya abierto, y se aferró a la caja con lo que quedaba de la pizza, no le quedaba más remedio que volver temprano a casa, caminando bajo la lluvia y albergando en su cabeza muchas más dudas que antes.

Al entrar a la casa observó a su hermana en la sala viendo televisión, botó el paraguas en el piso y se encaminó a la sala, dejando la pizza en la mesa de centro frente a Gaz. Los ojos de la siniestra joven se iluminaron con un brillo casi angelical al ver frente a ella el alimento que consideraba sagrado.

Pensó en decir gracias, pero prefirió quedarse callada y tomar una rebanada. Miró a su hermano caer pesadamente en el sillón con la cabeza hacia atrás, casi colgando en el respaldo, estuvo así por una hora; ella ya había acabado con la pizza y el programa favorito del paranoico chico "Misterios misteriosos de los misterios extraños" llevaba ya 15 minutos siendo ignorado.

-Bueno ya… sé que me arrepentiré por preguntar… ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó finalmente reacomodándose en el sillón, lista para escuchar alguna incoherencia.

-¡Zim! –bufó molesto.

-No me digas –dijo con sarcasmo-. ¿Terminaste con tu noviecito?

-¡¿Qué?!... No me digas que tú también me vas a fastidiar con eso –respondió molesto, pasando sus manos por sus lacios cabellos negros.

-Por supuesto, después de la escenita de hoy en la cafetería, y de que los dos desaparecieran después de eso, han sido el tema de conversación del día.

-¡Maldita sea! Se lo dije, pero como siempre Zim no escucha…

-Como sea… ¿Qué con Zim? –preguntó de nuevo queriendo ir al grano.

-Sé que está tramando algo Gaz, realmente está detrás de algo grande…

-Otra vez con eso…, creí que ya lo habías superado.

-Es en serio Gaz… hoy lo vi con un extraño aparato, parecía algo importante, y se veía frustrado al respecto, además me corrió de su casa porque iba a hablar con sus líderes.

-Creí que habías dicho que ya no los contactaba –respondió un poco más interesada al respecto, aunque no mucho.

-Pues eso me dijo él cuando apenas empezábamos a hablarnos, pero no volvió a tocar el tema después de eso, y sabes que le molesta que le pregunte sobre Irk o su especie…, yo lo he estado observando a través de las cámaras que instalé en su casa, pero no había visto comportamiento extraño… hasta hoy –dijo lo último en tono de misterio, Gaz levantó una ceja y después estalló en risa.

-Jajajaja, si de verdad fueras su novio, quizá podrías preguntarle directamente su plan y te lo diría.

-Puede ser…

-¿Qué?... Estás loco, fue una broma, obviamente no hablaba en serio –respondió ella recobrando su semblante serio, si su hermano había tomado en serio lo que ella había dicho, de verdad estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-No Gaz, es una excelente idea, podría enamorar a Zim y así él terminaría diciéndome su plan –dijo emocionado ante el pensamiento.

-No seas ridículo, tú y Zim han sido enemigos desde hace mucho tiempo, además ni siquiera sabes si es gay, le gustaba Tak ¿no? –decía Gaz tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

-Bueno eso creo, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo, ser su amigo no es suficiente… y para tu información nuestra relación va muy bien.

-Pero es que…

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, los dos se quedaron callados, Gaz con mirada escéptica y Dib con gran sonrisa en el rostro, así permanecieron unos instantes mirándose, finalmente con desgano la chica descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué?... ehmm sí claro, te lo comunico… idiota es para ti.

-¿Para mí? ¿Quién es? A mí nadie me llama –dijo sorprendido.

-Que horror, dices su nombre 3 veces y se te aparece –fue la respuesta de su hermana y con eso supo quién era el que llamaba.

-Bueno…

-Dib-gusano, ven a mi casa mañana por la tarde, tengo algo para ti.

-¿Algo para mí?

-Sí, eso dije ¿acaso estás sordo?

-No, sólo estoy sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? Tú dijiste que los amigos se daban regalos.

-¿Tienes un regalo para mí? –dijo de nuevo sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz, y en su rostro.

-¡Eso dije!, te espero mañana… ¡No faltes! O te derretiré la cara.

-¡Auch! Mis tímpanos–respondió el chico al escuchar cuando Zim colgó el teléfono de golpe.

Gaz se quedó atónita, había escuchado toda la conversación, imposible no hacerlo con la voz y gritos histéricos del alíen. Dib la miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo vez… hasta tiene un regalo para mí, debería aprovechar el momento, ya que nuestra relación va mejorando.

-Osea que, no sólo estás loco, también eres gay.

-¡No soy gay! ¡Todo sea por la ciencia!... El destino de la humanidad está en mis manos….

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, ¿de verdad será tan fácil como Dib creé?…quizá finalmente perdió la cabeza, habrá que ver. Además qué clase de regalo podría tener Zim para él. _

_Por favor dejen sus comentarios, quisiera leer sus opiniones y saber si de verdad esperan continuación, todavía estamos a tiempo de descartar éste Fic._

_¡Saludos!_

_Si gustan visitar mi perfil, ahí encontraran el link al dibujo completo de la imagen en el preview, para los que no me siguen en DeviantArt o tumblr, y aun no la han visto. _


	3. El que no quiere ver

_¡Hey! muchas gracias por sus comentarios mis amores, en vista de que les ha gustado ésta historia, la idea de descartarla ha sido… pues descartada, y aquí les traigo el capítulo 3, disfruten. _

* * *

_-ariam18- Aquí continuación, espero éste capítulo sea revelador… en parte. _

* * *

**Èl es el único mágico frívolo,**

**si se presenta una batalla… sale siempre vencedor.**

**CAPÍTULO 3. El que no quiere ver**

Dib yacía sentado a la computadora con sus audífonos puestos, haciendo una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, sus ojos ámbar se paseaban en el monitor a través de las páginas más destacadas sobre actividad paranormal, riéndose y descartando los claros montajes así como los testimonios que con facilidad podía clasificar como falsos, actualizaba su blog personal con aquellos reportes y videos de los cuales no tenía duda sobre su autenticidad o que consideraba candidatos para ser investigados por propia cuenta.

Los ojos ámbar también se posaban ansiosos constantemente en el reloj, esperando que dieran las tres de la tarde, para así tomar un baño y dirigirse a casa del alienígena. Así se la había pasado toda la mañana, desde que se levantó lo primero que hizo fue sentarse ahí y ampliar sus conocimientos paranormales, observando el maldito reloj que parecía moverse con una lentitud exasperante.

Respiró profundo y trató de relajarse un poco, los hombros ya le dolían de tanta tensión. Cerró el explorador y abrió un documento de su escritorio en el que recientemente había empezado a trabajar, era en gran parte una bitácora dedicada a Zim, en la cual había redactado con sumo detalle cada una de sus interacciones con el Invasor y cada uno de los conocimientos adquiridos durante su supuesta relación de amistad.

Cuando lograra descifrar las intenciones de Zim, cuando recabara finalmente toda la información que necesitaba; expondría todo frente a los Ojos Hinchados y recuperaría su credibilidad, tendría de vuelta su honor así como su título, el agente "Mothman".

Su obsesión con el Invasor ya le había costado su puesto dentro de la organización meses atrás, había hecho el ridículo frente a los otros agentes quienes decidieron concluir que Zim simplemente era un chico normal con una enfermedad de la piel, pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez les presentaría evidencia concreta; tenía preparadas excelentes fotografías y videos en full HD que había conseguido gracias a las 3 cámaras instaladas convenientemente en sala, cocina y comedor.

Luego de 1 hora actualizando el documento con los últimos acontecimientos y sin más que agregar, minimizó la ventana. Una vez más su mirada se posó en el reloj que marcaba cuarto para las 3, su dedo golpeaba suave e impacientemente sobre el botón del mouse, mientras su mirada se posaba ésta vez en el ícono de acceso directo a las cámaras en casa de Zim.

Chasqueó la lengua y el sonido se mezcló con el "click" del botón del mouse, la pantalla de inmediato se llenó con los recuadros que mostraban 3 zonas específicas de la casa del Invasor. Su atención se centró en el recuadro de en medio, en éste se podía ver perfectamente a Zim sin su disfraz sentado a la mesa trabajando en algo, "algún arma alienígena", pensó Dib interesado dando otro click para ampliar la imagen.

Levantó una de sus cejas cuando notó que el artefacto en el que trabajaba Zim, era el mismo rectángulo púrpura de ayer, debía ser algo realmente importante para que el irken se concentrara tanto en ello. Capturó la pantalla y maximizó su documento para poder añadir la imagen capturada, la cual mostraba a la perfección la pequeña computadora.

-¡Al fin está listo! –se escuchó el grito del Invasor a través de sus auriculares.

Enseguida regresó a la otra ventana donde pudo ver a Zim de pie, sosteniendo en alto aquel aparato con su clásica pose de victoria.

-Soy un genio, sí, sí lo soy- finalizó su festejo desapareciendo de escena, llevando aquél artefacto consigo.

-¿Qué estás tramando Zim? –preguntó a la nada mientras su curiosidad y ansiedad iban en aumento, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa cosa. Obligatoriamente debía contener todo un plan de conquista o Zim no se habría molestado en trabajar tanto en ello.

Esa era una de las pruebas que tanta falta le hacía, debía conseguir esa pequeña computadora de alguna forma, si lo hacía sería prueba suficiente para hundir al alíen, mostraría esa clara muestra de tecnología alienígena junto con los videos y su reporte a los Ojos Hinchados, así juntos podrían arruinar el plan del Invasor y detenerlo.

Sonrió satisfecho ante la línea de pensamientos y por reciente costumbre su mirada volvió al reloj. Tres en punto, sin más cerró todas las ventanas y apagó la computadora, casi tirando la silla al momento de ponerse de pie.

Se despojó de su pijama y la aventó sobre la cama aun sin tender, luego de eso caminó hasta el clóset de dónde sacó una toalla que amarró a su cintura, salió de su habitación camino al baño, pasó frente a la habitación de Gaz quien tenía la puerta abierta, y sonrió al escucharla gritar "Mis ojos, mis pobres ojos se queman".

Al llegar al baño cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se quitó la toalla que terminó colgada aun lado de la regadera, abrió la llave del agua y la dejó correr esperando alcanzara la temperatura deseada, mientras tanto se observó al espejo tratando de reconocer al sujeto que veía reflejado, para ser sincero, jamás prestaba mucha atención a su imagen, cuando se peinaba o lavaba los dientes, se veía sin mirar realmente.

No tenía idea del por qué el interés repentino en su apariencia, pero sonrió con aprobación ante lo que veía. Era atractivo sin lugar a dudas, tenía cabello lacio y negro en la parte de arriba solamente, con su largo mechón en forma de guadaña, de ahí en fuera lo demás se lo había rapado. Su piel era bastante pálida, y por lo mismo a pesar de los lentes rectangulares resaltaban bajo dos cejas negras unos intensos ojos ámbar, casi amarillos, sus labios eran delgados y pálidos, sus dientes perfectos; pues la mayoría eran parte de un excelente trabajo dental, ya que las piezas originales las había perdido durante batallas con cierto alienígena arrogante.

Era alto, delgado y esbelto resultado también de las batallas contra Zim, tantas persecuciones, saltos, maromas y pelas cuerpo a cuerpo habían moldado a la perfección su anatomía, pero era algo que no solía lucir ya que usaba sus gabardinas o chamarras negras todo el tiempo, con la intención de cubrir las variadas cicatrices en sus brazos.

Anteriormente las chicas de la escuela lo consideraban raro, loco y nerd, actualmente eso no había cambiado mucho, pero debido a su aspecto y estilo goth-punk, ahora también lo veían como un chico misterioso e interesante, aunque debido a que había rechazado la compañía e invitaciones de algunas de las adolescentes, se había corrido el rumor de que era homosexual o asexual, y las declaraciones o acercamientos por parte de ellas habían cesado, ahora sólo lo miraban de lejos o lo ignoraban de nuevo.

-Genial, ahora gracias a Zim pensarán que no es un rumor y que realmente soy gay –se dijo a sí mismo mientras con sus dedos recorría otras cicatrices en su pecho, sus ojos se posaron en su hombro izquierdo, ahí tenía otras tres cicatrices paralelas que le llagaban hasta el omoplato, esas eran las garras del irken.

-Me pregunto si él también tendrá cicatrices –volvió a pensar en voz alta, metiéndose finalmente a la regadera.

Se quitó los boxers dentro ya que prefería lavar su ropa interior en la regadera, se dio dos buenas talladas en el cabello y aprovechó para lavar sus dientes y afeitarse la cara, en realidad no le crecían más que algunos cuantos vellos en el área de la barba, pero prefería su cara libre de ellos.

Al terminar su baño, dejó sus boxers dentro de la regadera sabiendo que eso molestaría a Gaz cuando entrara y se encontrara con ellos. Tomó su toalla y secó sus cabellos y cuerpo rápidamente, volviendo a amarrar la toalla a su cintura.

Caminó por el pasillo nuevamente y ésta vez se detuvo en la puerta Gaz que yacía sentada en su cama, tragó saliva con nerviosismo antes de levantar la mirada de su videojuego.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Dib? –preguntó convocando toda la ira que le fue posible en su voz al ver a su hermano en esa pose, desnudo bajo la toalla que tenía amarrada a la cintura.

-Necesito tu perspectiva femenina para vestirme, podrías decirme que ropas debería usar para ir a ver a Zim.

-¿Sigues con eso?, de verdad no creo que sea buena idea Dib –dijo Gaz poniéndose de pie y abandonando sorprendentemente su videojuego en la cama-. Sin embargo, me divertiré con el resultado de esto, tendrás nuevas cicatrices para tu colección eso es seguro –puntualizó señalando una.

-Entonces eso es un sí –respondió alegre mientras se dirigía a su propia habitación seguido de Gaz.

-Bien, veamos que tienes.

Abrió el clóset de su hermano y miró al interior, al instante supo que conjunto escogería, para empezar sacó unas botas de combate negras junto con un pantalón azul marino con algunas rayas negras en la parte de los muslos y varios cierres plateados como adorno. Miró otros estantes en busca de una playera que hiciera juego, decidió escoger una de cuero, negra, entallada y sin mangas, cuello alto, que se cerraba al frente con un cierre plateado y algunas correas con hebillas como adorno.

Botó la ropa en la cama junto a su hermano y sonrió satisfecha ante la elección, Dib miraba con curiosidad mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones de su cama, unos boxers y unas calcetas.

-Ay no puede ser –dijo Gaz rodando los ojos al ver la ropa interior con patrón de fantasmas-. Vístete y avísame cuando termines, estaré afuera.

Dib se vistió rápidamente y se observó al espejo, sonrió aprobatoriamente al ver lo bien que le quedaba el atuendo, miró dentro de su closet nuevamente para buscar algunos accesorios complementarios, sacó un cinturón negro con estoperoles y unos guantes del mismo color a la muñeca, sin dedos, y con otra serie de estoperoles en forma de rombo en la parte de los nudillos.

-¡Listo! –le gritó a Gaz para que entrara a darle el gusto bueno y se quedó a media habitación con los brazos extendidos.

La chica entró y miró sorprendida lo bien que se veía su hermano con todo el conjunto, había sido definitivamente una buena elección. Aunque estaba orgullosa y satisfecha con el resultado no lo demostró, simplemente asintió en una aprobación silenciosa y Dib le respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Bien voy a peinarme, gracias Gaz, si todo sale bien te traeré pizza y papas a la francesa para la cena –respondió alegre pasando a su hermana de largo camino al baño.

Tomó un poco de crema para peinar y lo pasó por su cabello, sin olvidar su mechón en forma de guadaña que poco a poco iba tomando sin ayuda su forma natural, una cepillada y quedó listo.

Al depositar la crema en su lugar notó que sus manos temblaban, estaba nervioso. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo y se sintió extraño consigo mismo ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?, tan sólo iría a ver al ruidoso alienígena y recogería su regalo, si todo salía bien le pediría que fuera su… no-vio… "por eso estoy tan nervioso", reconoció finalmente.

Ahora que lo pensaba de nuevo, la idea sí era bastante ridícula, pero lo haría de cualquier forma, ¿qué podía pasar?... que Zim se riera en su cara y todo siguiera como si nada, o quizá lo echaría de su casa y no querría volver a tratar con él, lo peor sería terminar amarrado a la mesa de experimentación o en un tubo de contención, vaya, ahora que se lo planteaba así, definitivamente era una mala idea.

Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Zim aceptara? ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Cómo cambiaría todo? ¿De verdad podría pasar eso?

Sacudió su cabeza intentando eliminar esos pensamientos, se preocuparía de todo eso en el momento, no tenía caso predisponerse; menos tratándose de Zim, con él todo lo anterior era probable e improbable a la vez.

Finalmente se marchó de su hogar, llevando consigo sus llaves, su celular y algo de dinero en los bolsillos de su pantalón, con tantos cierres podía guardar eso y mucho más. Durante el camino volvió a pensar en las posibilidades, maquilando algunos planes de acción en el proceso, en caso de que todo saliera muy mal. Una corriente de aire lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró al cielo y observó las nubes de lluvia sobre él, se estremeció y frotó sus helados brazos arrepintiéndose de no llevar con que abrigarse, estaba tan nervioso que ni paraguas trajo consigo.

Mientras cruzaba el patio de gnomos sentía que las rodillas le temblaban, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de golpe, el alienígena se frenó a escasos centímetros de su cara, ninguno de los dos retrocedió, sólo se miraban mutuamente, confundidos.

-Ehmmm hola –saludó Dib rompiendo el silencio de ese momento incómodo-. Traes puesto tu disfraz.

Zim retrocedió dos pasos y miró al chico de arriba abajo, sus antenas vibraban un poco bajo la peluca apreciando el aroma a jabón que emanaba del chico.

-Sí, pensaba salir –respondió cortante, moviéndose a un costado para que el joven pudiera entrar-. Pero ahora que estás aquí no es necesario.

Dib entró a la casa agradeciendo el agradable cambio de temperatura, adentro era cálido y reconfortante. Esperó junto a Zim mientras éste cerraba la puerta y depositaba una especie de pistola alienígena en uno de los muebles, si antes estaba nervioso, esa acción no ayudó nada.

-Zim... –llamó con voz entrecortada-, ehmm, ¿para qué el arma?

El irken que se estaba quitando su disfraz en ese momento volteó a verlo con una sonrisa divertida, casi inocente, mientras volvía a tomar el arma en sus manos.

-Ayer dije que si faltabas… te derretiría la cara… pensaba hacerlo con esto –decía sin perder la sonrisa, alzando el arma en su mano.

-Espera… ¿Estabas a punto de ir a mi casa a… dispararme con eso? –preguntó claramente aterrado señalando el arma.

-A derretirte la cara… es un rayo de plasma, pero ya estás aquí así que ya no es necesario –finalizó con calma depositando la pistola en el mueble de nueva cuenta.

Dib parpadeaba constantemente tratando de entender, su mirada se posaba en el alienígena de oscuros ojos magenta y luego en la pistola, alienígena y pistola.

-¡Estás loco! –estalló finalmente-. ¡Ni siquiera sabías a qué hora vendría!, ¡no puedes ir y derretirme la cara sólo porque se te da la gana!

Zim lo miró claramente enojado, se veía en su pose tensa y en sus antenas completamente amoldadas a su cráneo, se acercó a paso rápido hasta Dib y en un movimiento rápido lo tumbó en el suelo.

-¿Qué estás…? ahhgh- no pudo terminar su reclamo, el tacón de la bota de Zim yacía presionado contra su garganta.

-No vuelvas a gritarme patética y mal agradecida larva humana, no aguantaré desplantes de éste tipo.

Hundió un poco más su talón en la garganta del chico que forcejeaba bajo de él, Dib lo sujetaba por el tobillo tratando de disminuir la presión, la ira dentro del joven aumentaba frenéticamente, eso ya era demasiado, no soportaría ese trato ni un minuto más, no importaba que el progreso de semanas de trabajo se fuera al carajo.

Zim lo miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa llena de superioridad y arrogancia, disfrutaba la escena, extrañaba ver al humano en el piso, su cara de dolor, esa rabia en sus brillantes ojos amarillos, pero no podía tenerlo ahí en el piso por siempre, había cosas que hacer.

-Te he invitado a mi casa, te he ofrecido mi comida… y lo más importante, te he ofrecido mi tiempo, deberías sentirte honrado de que el grandioso Zim te ofrezca su amistad y no la muerte, te perdonaré esta vez por tratarse de un día especial para ti, pero esto no deberá repetirse –habló con seriedad disminuyendo finalmente la presión cuando esos ojos ámbar lo miraron confundido.

-"¿Día especial?" –pensó ¿Qué clase de truco tenía en mente ahora?

Zim desistió, y Dib rodó de lado tosiendo con fuerza, aspirando aire con desesperación, el irken lo miraba con detenimiento, la expresión en su rostro no era clara.

-Siéntate en la sala y espera ahí, iré a mi laboratorio por tu regalo –luego de decir esto se fue marchando a la cocina hacia el inodoro.

Dib se quedó unos momentos sentado en el piso, conteniendo las ganas de ir tras de Zim y agarrarlo a golpes, pero extraordinariamente encontró la forma de calmarse. Finalmente se puso de pie y tomó la pistola que había sido abandonada en el mueble, después de lo sucedido no sabía qué esperar de Zim, así que tomó asiento donde se le había indicado con la pistola al lado.

-¡Mary! ¡Mary! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –salió el pequeño ayudante de la cocina gritando con alegría, en sus manos sostenía una montaña de waffles, y en la otra dos platos que depositó en el sillón para comenzar a repartirlos.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó confundido mientras recibía en sus manos el plato con la mayor cantidad y una velita encendida clavada en los waffles.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pide un deseo y soplaaaa –decía Gir más que feliz, aplaudiendo con emoción.

Dib buscó en su pantalón su celular y miró la fecha, efectivamente era su cumpleaños ¡Había olvidado su propio cumpleaños!.. bueno, no es que importara mucho, era como cualquier otra fecha, ni siquiera su padre se acordaba de llamarle, y tampoco esperaba que Gaz le cantara una canción, pero al menos sí podía esperar algún regalo de parte de ella en su escritorio por la noche, siempre había uno.

Miró a Gir y luego el plato en su mano y sonrió. Cerró los ojos para pedir su deseo, pero al no ocurrírsele nada simplemente sopló.

-¡Wiiiiiiiii! A comeeer –gritó el robot quitando la vela y luego se la comió.

-¡Gir!, la vela no se co… olvídalo –dijo Zim que traía en sus manos una caja de regalo forrada con brillante papel morado y un moño plateado como adorno.

Dib reía divertido, pero guardó silencio en cuanto Zim hizo su aparición, observó la caja de regalo que sostenía, era bastante llamativo. Sin decir nada Zim esperó a que el humano se pusiera de pie, se veía un poco nervioso.

El chico dejó el plato en el sillón y se levantó, Gir aprovechó para robarse dos waffles más. Zim ofreció el obsequio y Dib lo tomó con manos temblorosas, no muy seguro del contenido.

-¡Ábrelo! –gritó Gir emocionado, ofreciéndole el otro plato de waffles a su amo. Zim respiró profundamente, unos cuántos no le harían daño, así que cortó un pedazo y lo llevó a su boca mientras observaba al Dib.

-Muy bien –respondió lo más tranquilo posible, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desgarrar el envoltorio. Destapó la caja y su sonrisa se desvaneció, cambiando a una expresión de entera sorpresa.

-Hablas tanto… pero nunca dijiste qué querías de regalo, si me lo hubieras dicho o me hubieras dado alguna pista te lo hubiera conseguido, así que improvisé.

Dib lo miró sin cambiar su expresión, metió la mano en la caja para sacar el dispositivo púrpura con el logo irken grabado en la tapa, era la pequeña computadora en la que había estado viendo trabajar a Zim.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo finalmente dejando la caja de lado y abriendo la pequeña computadora, tenía letras y números como un teclado normal, encendió el aparato y miró con curiosidad el logo irken que aparecía en la pantalla seguido de una barra que decía debajo "cargando" en letras irken y español.

-Te dije que te dejaría verlo cuando terminara y ahí lo tienes, aunque debo explicarte cómo funciona, en el escritorio verás un documento llamado "Manual", tiene las instrucciones paso por paso para que puedas operar la máquina adecuadamente, lo primero es aprender irken, hasta que lo consigas podrás sacarle provecho a lo demás que no me molesté en traducir.

-No entiendo –dijo Dib claramente confundido, ¿qué no se suponía que aquel aparato debía contener un asombroso plan de conquista?

-Obviamente… ya te dije que debes entender el idioma primero.

-¿Quieres que aprenda irken? –preguntó aun escéptico, pero con clara emoción en su voz.

-¿No es lo que querías?

-Desde siempre, pero no creí que me enseñarías, es decir… siempre te enojabas cuando te preguntaba algo sobre Irk o tu raza en general.

-Ehmm sí lo sé, pero puedo cambiar de opinión ¿o no?… bueno, una vez que aprendas irken podrás acceder a los demás programas, son amplias bases de datos que contienen información sobre la historia del Imperio, rangos, modo de vida, armamento etc.

-¡No es posible! –decía Dib emocionado con cada palabra del Invasor.

-Sí, sí Zim es genial –respondió el irken mientras hacía sus ademanes.

-Claro que lo eres, gracias –sin poder contener su alegría se abalanzó sobre el alienígena, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de él en un fuerte abrazo. Zim se quedó inmóvil un momento, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar.

Dib no se detuvo a pensarlo, simplemente creyó necesario abrazar al pequeño y delgado alienígena. Al tenerlo entre sus brazos se estremeció, era extraño estar tan cerca de él, en especial de esa forma; al instante pudo sentir los músculos del Invasor tensarse, una vez más comprobaba que aunque a simple vista Zim se viera frágil, no lo era.

Por su parte, Zim descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras éste lo envolvía con sus brazos, sus antenas rozaban levemente la suave barbilla de Dib, el contacto no era del todo desagradable, de hecho no lo era ni un poco, pero tampoco era correcto.

-¡No me toques! –ordenó autoritariamente, apartando a Dib de su cuerpo dándole un empujón con su dedo para marcar distancia.

A Dib no le importó, el rechazo había tardado en llegar por lo que simplemente retomó su lugar en el sillón, y se concentró en su regalo. Puso su plato en sus piernas y comenzó a comer sus waffles que habían pasado de se "extrañamente". (Claro que el responsable es Gir).

Zim arregló sus ropas y se sentó al lado del humano, subiendo sus pies y colocando entre sus piernas su plato de waffles, concentrándose en la película más reciente que había rentado Gir, Intestinos de Guerra 12.

Dib llevaba ya un rato metido en su nueva computadora irken, comprendiendo las bases de su escritura y aprendiendo el alfabeto, apagó el computador aun emocionado, pero había decidido que en su casa y con sus audífonos comenzaría a estudiar la peculiar psicofonía del lenguaje.

Miró hacia Zim que sorprendentemente aun no terminaba de comer sus waffles, realmente era lento, cortaba una pequeña porción y la introducía en su boca, masticándola minuciosamente y tragándola de igual forma. Yacía concentrado en una escena grotesca de intestinos volando por los aires a causa de una Claymore _(__Mina de proximidad que causa gran daño, detona si se le dispara o a causa de la proximidad), _la escena le habría parecido grotesca a cualquiera, en especial si se encontraba comiendo, pero Zim había sido entrenado para ver escenas como esa, y peor aún… para causarlas.

Lo miró detenidamente, todo se había complicado repentinamente. Al fin en sus manos tenía la prueba de tecnología alienígena que tanto quería, en esa máquina había información valiosa de una avanzada raza alienígena, pero… era un regalo de Zim, su amigo, su único amigo; el único que había "compartido" el almuerzo con él, que lo había invitado a casa a ver películas y jugar videojuegos, el que había recordado su cumpleaños y lo había invitado a festejar y comer waffles.

Era el momento perfecto para continuar el plan, todo había resultado mejor de lo que imaginaba, si Zim le había dado un regalo como ese, debía significar que su relación iba más que excelente, pero ¿en serio debía arriesgarse a perder a su único amigo?, por más que se quejara de las fallas de Zim, debía admitir que las últimas semanas las había disfrutado de sobremanera, incluso esas fallas en ocasiones le parecían tolerables, adorables y… encantadoras. Sacudió su cabeza intentando volver a la principal línea de pensamientos, su relación con Zim.

-¡La veré de nuevo! –gritó el robot emocionado cuando los créditos aparecieron en pantalla-. Pero primero prepararé más waffles.

Dicho eso salió corriendo a la cocina, Zim sólo respiró profundo, preparándose para ver la película una cuarta vez esa semana, no podía negar que había cierto morbo que disfrutaba; algunas escenas lo hacían feliz, en especial cuando los intestinos volaban en el aire, siempre había querido hacer eso con los humanos de la sucia bola de Tierra en la que residía actualmente.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? –preguntó finalmente sin voltear a verlo al notar la intensa mirada del humano.

Dib dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, no podía decir que había sido atrapado mirando al alien porque en realidad no había disimulado siquiera, pero aun así era incómodo.

-Yo… -habló incómodo, sosteniendo con fuerza el preciado regalo.

-Amo, Los Altos estarán en línea en una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos –informó su computadora, advirtiendo ésta vez con un poco de anticipación.

-Perfecto –fue lo único que respondió antes de volver su atención a Dib, ésta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿Y bien?

El chico tragó saliva nervioso, había olvidado por completo que Zim seguía manteniendo contacto con sus líderes, no haría eso si no siguiera reportándoles sus avances, dos llamadas en dos días, eso no podía ser algo bueno, seguramente Zim estaba trabajando duro en alguna otra cosa, a parte del regalo que había recibido, claro.

-Yo… -volvió a musitar, aún atrapado en sus pensamientos, su paranoia iba en aumento, finalmente decidió arriesgarlo todo, ya había estudiado ese momento en su mente una y otra vez camino a casa del Invasor-. De hecho… bueno, debo decirte que me encanta el regalo que me diste, pero también hay otra cosa que me gustaría pedir.

Las antenas de Zim se enderezaron momentáneamente con sorpresa, y en un cambio repentino se amoldaron a su cráneo con molestia, ¿acaso su regalo no le parecía suficiente a Dib?, contuvo su enojo al notar el claro nerviosismo del chico, lo veía en el constante movimiento de su pierna derecha, en la forma en que sostenía el artefacto en su mano, y finalmente en su mirada esquiva y el temblor en su voz.

-Entonces habla, antes de que tu cabeza ruede por mi hermoso piso –habló el Invasor girándose en su lugar para mirar directamente a Dib, el humano se acomodó en la misma posición para quedar así frente a frente.

-Te quiero a ti –soltó de golpe, pero antes de que pudiera continuar el Invasor ya había saltado detrás del sofá.

-¡Lo sabía! –gritó acusadoramente señalándolo con un largo dedo terminando en una afilada garra.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Dib extrañado, no muy seguro de lo que sabía Zim.

-Así es Dib-gusano, sabía que no podía confiar en ti, tú sólo quieres poner a Zim en la mesa de un laboratorio, lo supe desde que te acercaste a mí repentinamente queriendo ser mi amigo, no eres más que una despreciable y maldita…

-¡Espera!, no es eso lo que quise decir…

-¡Mientes! –gritó furioso levantándose amenazadoramente en las patas de su PAK.

Dib lo miró aterrado, consciente de que Zim podía atravesarlo fácilmente con esas cosas, pero recordó la pistola de plasma que estaba detrás de él y no dudó en tomarla.

-¡Espera un momento y escúchame! –gritó desesperado apuntándolo con el arma, en ese momento Zim se colgó del techo como araña y le gruñó mostrándole sus afilados dientes.

-¿Cómo te atreves a usar mi propia arma? –gruñó molestó balanceándose hacia la esquina contraria.

-¡Maldita sea! –gruñó Dib sin dejar de apuntarlo.

En ese momento notó un pequeño destello en una de las extremidades biónicas de Zim, y brincó de costado a tiempo para evitar que un rayo láser le perforara el estómago, el televisor no tuvo la misma suerte, pues estalló en cuanto el brillante rayo de luz azul lo atravesó, algunos fragmentos de la pantalla rozaron el brazo de Dib haciendo algunas cortadas de diferente profundidad y longitud, algunas se unirían a la colección de cicatrices que ya llevaba consigo.

Rodó por el suelo hasta la cocina esquivando uno, dos, tres disparos más con gran agilidad. Tumbó la mesa y se cubrió detrás de la misma, consciente de que Zim entraría por ese arco en cualquier momento, Gir continuaba en la estufa preparando sus waffles como si nada estuviera pasando, completamente ignorante de la situación. Dib contenía las ganas de disparar su arma, pues si se atrevía a hacerlo jamás podría convencer a Zim de sus buenas intenciones y sería el final, no solo de su amistad, si no de su vida.

Zim había observado a Dib rodar por el suelo hasta la cocina, había escuchado el golpe metálico de su mesa en el piso, sabía que el chico pretendía usarla como escudo, pero ignoraba que no le serviría de nada, su láser perforaría aquella mesa y la suave piel del humano sin problema alguno.

Bajó del techo y se escurrió hacia la entrada de la cocina aun con ayuda de sus extremidades biónicas, pegó su espalda a la pared y echo un rápido vistazo dentro, ahí estaba su mesa de lado siendo usada como escudo, tal como lo había imaginado.

Dib estaba aterrado, podía escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón en sus oídos, a pesar de eso un ruido metálico apenas audible llamó su atención, se asomó rápidamente por una orilla y no vio nada, Zim debía de estar esperando el momento para atacar, ya estaban en jaque, tenía que hablar antes de que el irken le hiciera jaque mate.

-Zim no quiero lastimarte, si así fuera ya habría intentado dispararte aunque sea una vez ¿no crees? –habló con fuerza suficiente para que Zim lo escuchara –Es enserio mira, incluso… incluso votaré el arma para que veas que hablo enserio.

Juntó toda su voluntad para poder arrojar el arma, su única esperanza de salir vivo de ahí, esta de deslizó por el piso con un molesto chirrido hasta quedar cerca de la entrada, una vez que estuvo ahí fue recibida por una extremidad biónica y ambas desaparecieron de su campo visual.

-¿Qué clase de truco es éste? –preguntó Zim un tanto extrañado por el acto-. Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida asquerosa larva humana… la rendición no es una opción y no está como oferta el día de hoy.

Dib escuchó la voz de Zim, sonaba bastante furioso ¿desde cuándo el irken se había vuelto tan aterrador?, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía realmente amenazado. Una vez más reunió el valor suficiente para animarse a realizar la siguiente locura, sería un blanco fácil, pero sin su arma…de cualquier forma lo era.

Suspiró profundo y salió de detrás de la mesa con las manos arriba, aclaró su garganta antes de hablar de nuevo, debía esta vez pensar las palabras correctamente si no quería que ese alienígena idiota las malinterpretara nuevamente.

-Zim tú me gustas, me gustas mucho ¿me entiendes?, a eso me refería cuando dije que te quería a ti, yo no quiero hacerte daño, ni hacerte lo que sea que éste pasando por tu "cabeza hueca" cabecita de Invasor.

-¿Eh? –fue todo lo que pudo articular Zim, no muy seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Se asomó una vez más a la cocina y pudo ver al humano rindiéndose completamente, las patas biónicas volvieron dentro del PAK mientras él caminaba dentro de la cocina quedando a unos cuántos pasos de Dib.

-¡Mary ama al amo!, ¡Mary ama al amo! –gritaba Gir emocionado, reacomodando la mesa y depositando el plato de waffles recién preparados en su superficie.

-¡Cállate Gir!... ¿de qué estás hablando?... ¡Explícate! –ordenó con severidad cruzándose de brazos, sus ojos casi como rendijas sobre el joven amante de lo paranormal.

Si antes su corazón latía con fuerza, cuando vio al irken entrar a la cocina y caminar hacia él, casi creyó que sufriría un ataque cardiaco. Bajó sus manos y se acercó unos dos pasos a Zim, pero éste retrocedió al mismo tiempo.

-Yo… es que, han pasado tantas cosas entre tú y yo… y yo empecé a sentir cosas, cosas extrañas por ti… bueno ¿qué más quieres que te diga?, siempre has sido mi obsesión, esto no debería extrañarte y… y ya te dije que me gustas, ahora puedes reírte si quieres –actuó lo mejor que pudo, fingiendo nerviosismo, mintiendo con cada palabra, fingiendo que la reacción de Zim le importaba y afectaba profundamente.

O eso quería creer mientras "actuaba" frente a Zim, porque en realidad se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, no quería ver que en verdad estaba siendo sincero con cada una de esas palabras, que en realidad se estaba muriendo de nervios ahí de pie esperando una respuesta del Invasor o un movimiento, no quería aceptar que el ser frente a él le parecía precioso, místico… que lo había visto majestuoso mientras se levantaba en sus extremidades biónicas, y que incluso se veía majestuoso justo ahora en esa pose y con esa mirada inquisitoria.

-Bien, estoy esperando –habló Zim impaciente golpeteando con su bota en el piso.

-¿Eh? –esta vez era Dib el confundido, ¿qué estaba esperando Zim?

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó finalmente mirando a Dib de arriba abajo, mirando sus manos, mirando hacia las bolsas de su pantalón.

-¿Dónde está qué? –preguntó incómodo, mirando a su alrededor confundido.

-Agh –bufó molesto poniendo sus manos en su cintura-. Mi poema, de qué te sirve tener esa enorme cabezota si no la usas.

-¿Tu poema? –preguntó oficialmente confundido y más nervioso que antes, si es que eso era posible.

-¡Ja! Te a través a confesarme tus sentimientos ¿y no traes un poema contigo? , incluso en la televisión y en la escuela se regalan esa asquerosa carne, pero que asco… tú no te atrevas a regalarme carne… ¡Tak me escribió un poema!, no aceptaré tus sentimientos por mí hasta que hagas bien las cosas, hasta que tengas un poema para Zim.

Dib se quedó boqui-abierto, claro que recordaba el poema que le había leído Tak. Ahora tenía una gran duda… o Zim creía que el poema era un elemento indispensable para iniciar una relación, o considerando que Tak era de la misma especie que Zim, era una tradición en Irk.

-Yo te escribiré un poema –afirmó con algo de duda, no muy seguro aún de lo que estaba pasando.

-Bien, eso está mejor… ahora largo de mi casa, te esperaré mañana a la misma hora y si no vienes…

-Derretirás mi…

-¡Noo!... tomaré mi regalo, y tú y yo volveremos a nuestra relación de antes, ni amigos, ni conocidos… sólo enemigos.

-¿Qué?

-Hasta mañana Dib, disfruta tu regalo y ahora largo de mi casa que tengo que atender a mis amadísimos Altos –respondió con una sonrisa, caminando hacia el bote de basura para tomar el conducto hacia el laboratorio.

Caminó hasta la sala donde el robot estaba sentado comiendo waffles frente al televisor destruido. Tomó su computadora y la guardó en la caja, luego de eso salió por la puerta y fue recibido por el aire frio que olía a lluvia.

Se recargó unos instantes en la puerta tratando de comprender lo que le esperaba… sabía lo que pasaría si no regresaba con un poema, Zim dijo que regresarían a su relación de antes... como enemigos… eso quería decir ¿qué Zim de verdad ya no estaba tratando de conquistar la Tierra? … entonces si fallaba, volvería a intentarlo ¿no?, pero ¿por qué seguía contactando a sus líderes? o al revés, ¿por qué sus líderes lo estaban contactando a él?

Todo era muy confuso, acarició sus sienes tratando de aminorar un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con darle, ahora no podía darse lujo de pensar en eso, tenía que pasar por una pizza y unas papas para cenar con su hermana y después… escribir un poema.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Ojalá que éste capítulo fuera de su agrado, ya estamos avanzando en su relación… o algo así, hay cosas muy extrañas en todo esto ¿no creen? _

_Espero leer sus comentarios, siempre es un placer hacerlo. _

_Por cierto, para los que leen "Odias todo de Mí", estoy esperando a que el Fic alcance los 100 reviews para actualizar xD, pido paciencia mientras tanto. _

_¡Saludos! _


	4. El Juicio Final

_Aquí traigo el capítulo 4, últimamente he estado muy activa escribiendo, actualizando y hasta tiempo para dibujar (y para mi novia xD) tengo, ahora sólo necesito más tiempo para leer Fics._

_Aquí empiezan los verdaderos problemas, espero les guste éste capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. _

* * *

_Guest – Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta :D _

_ariam18- Pues sí, todo está muy extraño, Zim oculta algo, o trama algo… quizá ambos. Aquí dejo la continuación, espero te guste. _

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Contenido Sexual**

**CAPÍTULO 4. El Juicio Final**

Cuando al fin divisó su casa, suspiró aliviado, el frío de la noche ya le había calado los huesos, y sólo podía pensar en sentarse con su hermana a comer la pizza con papas que traía consigo. Agitó un poco su pantalón y escuchó atento el sonar de sus llaves, cuando identificó de donde provenía el sonido, abrió el tercer cierre en su muslo izquierdo y tomó el llavero con forma de OVNI.

Insertó la llave y entró a la casa, lo primero que vio fue el cabello purpura de su hermana con contornos azulados, reflejando la luz del televisor que por cierto, era la única luz en la casa. Se escurrió hasta la cocina y encendió la luz de ahí, sobre la mesa arrojó sus llaves y depositó la cena, luego de eso regresó a la sala con paso cansado, colocó la caja que contenía el regalo de Zim en la mesa de centro, y se dejó caer junto a su hermana que hasta ese momento había estado atenta al televisor viendo _1000 maneras de morir_.

La chica se sentó de lado y lo escudriñó con cuidado, esperando que por lo menos le faltara alguna extremidad o su cuerpo mostrara alguna señal de pelea. Finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba, el brazo de su hermano presentaba varias lesiones, algunas de las largas heridas estaban hinchadas y rojas, otras ya estaban haciendo costra en las orillas, pero aún sangraban.

—Y… ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó sonriente, picando apropósito una de las heridas sangrantes con una larga uña negra.

—¡Auch!... no hay necrosis sabes, todavía siento —respondió con sarcasmo, alejando su brazo herido de su hermana—. Zim trató de matarme.

—En pocas palabras, fuiste rechazado… Aun no puedo creer que tuvieras la brillante idea de pedirle que fuera tu novio, imagino que ahora todo volverá a la… normalidad —dijo lo último haciendo entre comillas con los dedos.

—Estás equivocada —respondió, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se plasmara en su rostro.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con curiosidad, alzando una ceja—. Acabas de decir que trató de matarte.

—Sí, pero todo fue un mal entendido… en realidad no me rechazó, todo lo contrario. Dijo que aceptaría mis sentimientos si le escribía un poema.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un largo instante, Gaz lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro y acto seguido, una carcajada estruendosa rompió aquel silencio. Dib brincó del susto, de por sí era extraño que Gaz sonriera, ahora escucharla reír de esa forma le congeló la sangre. Finalmente, así como fue de repentina la explosiva risa, se detuvo.

—Entonces… —la sonrisa amenazó con volver a su rostro, pero se contuvo manteniendo su expresión usual—. ¿Vas a escribirle un poema a Zim?

—Oye esto es serio, claro que lo haré, si no lo hago el futuro de la Tierra estará en juego —respondió el chico en tono dramático, alzando su brazo de igual forma, pero en cuanto el dolor agudo viajó por sus nervios, soltó un quejido.

—Llorón —dijo la chica mientras se ponía en pie, y jalaba a su hermano del brazo bueno para que hiciera lo mismo—. Vamos a la cocina a curar tus heridas, y en todo caso espero cumplieras tu palabra, quiero ver una pizza esperando en esa mesa o lo pagarás.

—Por supuesto, ahí hay una pizza esperando por nosotros —respondió algo molesto, dejándose jalar hacia la cocina.

Acercó a su hermano hasta el fregadero y sacó un botiquín de la alacena, de éste tomó unas vendas, unas pinzas, agua oxigenada, yodo, y prosiguió a curar el adolorido brazo sin mucha delicadeza; y sin importarle realmente si sus tratos le provocaban dolor a su hermano. No era la primera vez que lo ayudaba con sus heridas, algunas veces había llegado tan lastimado luego de una pelea con Zim, que se había desmayado en pleno suelo, mientras se estaba dando atención médica a sí mismo.

Mientras lavaba las heridas que parecían yagas, y separaba la piel para poder sacar los fragmentos de vidrio que habían quedado dentro, decidió continuar con la conversación, intentando hacerla un poco más… incómoda.

—No creo que sepas nada de poemas o detalles de ese tipo, jamás has tenido novia.

—Ya lo sé… auch… pero tengo todavía la mañana para pensar en algo, no puede ser tan difícil. Hhhng…Además, Tak le escribió un poema… deplorable y poco afectivo, aghh… y aun así, Zim estuvo satisfecho con esa basura.

—Y entonces, Zim será tu novio… ¡Deja de quejarte!... ¿Y luego? —preguntó con curiosidad, terminando de retirar el último fragmento de vidrio.

—Ehmm no lo sé, supongo que lo convenceré de que me deje bajar a su laboratorio, y averiguaré qué ha estado hablando con sus líderes— dijo convencido, a sabiendas que no podía fallar en esa misión.

—¿De verdad crees que será tan fácil?... Zim quizá sea un tonto, pero es tan paranoico como tú… tendrás que hacer un excelente trabajo en la cama para que te permita el acceso a lo que quieres.

Otra vez una sonrisa se formó en su cara cuando sintió a Dib tensarse, volteó a verlo para poder disfrutar de su vergüenza, la sangre se le había subido al rostro, su cara estaba completamente roja. Volvió su vista a su trabajo casi finalizado, ya casi terminaba de desinfectar las heridas, luego vendaría tres de ellas que se veían profundas, estaba segura que dejarían cicatriz, más cicatrices para la colección que el cabeza hueca de su hermano portaba.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —dijo casi en un grito ante las palabras de su hermana—. ¿Cómo que excelente en la cama?

—Dices que serás novio de Zim, tendrás que abrazarlo, besarlo, y seguramente en cualquier momento Zim va a querer otro tipo de atención… ya sabes, en la que la ropa no interfiere, ¿de verdad no te parece extraño que Zim acepte tus _"sentimientos"_?

—Pfff… no digas tonterías Gaz, Zim es un alíen, además… además qué puede saber él sobre esas cosas —empezó a decir mientras su nerviosismo escalaba al nivel más alto.

—Exacto, Zim es un alíen, eso es otro punto a mi favor. Una vez dijo que había estado en batallas desde mucho antes que tú nacieras, ¿cuántos años te imaginas que tiene?, y lleva aquí en la Tierra ¿cuánto? ¿6 años?... quizá el mismo tiempo sin tener un compañero de juegos, pero ahora que te tendrá a ti…

—Eso no puedes saberlo, admito que sí es sospechoso que quiera… ehmm, pues una relación conmigo, pero no hay otra opción Gaz, necesito saber si está tramando algo, soy la única esperanza de la Tierra —se defendió sin poder hacer mucho, ya que su hermana terminaba de vendar sus heridas—. E insisto, conociendo a Zim, seguramente ni sabe lo que está haciendo al aceptar ser mi novio… y eso si por algún milagro aflora mi lado poético y acepta el poema.

—Eres tan terco y tonto —añadió la chica después de guardar el botiquín y tomar su lugar a la mesa—. Claro que Zim sabe lo que está haciendo, lleva 6 años aquí, ha visto suficiente televisión, y se ha encargado de investigar a nuestra especie todos estos años; además, después de las explícitas y vergonzosas clases de sexualidad de la Señorita Bitters… creo que es más que obvio que sabe lo necesario.

—Bueno, si lo pones así... pero ni siquiera sabemos si Zim tiene las herramientas necesarias, es un alíen ¿recuerdas?, a lo mejor no tiene con qué o por dónde hacerlo —dijo divertido al imaginar a Zim desnudo con la entrepierna al estilo muñeco Ken.

Por unos momentos se quedaron en completo silencio, comiendo su pizza, hasta que vio en la cara de Gaz formarse una sonrisa, y no una tranquilizadora precisamente. Pensó por unos instantes si debería preguntarle por qué sonreía de esa forma, aunque probablemente se arrepentiría si lo hacía, pero al final la curiosidad fue más grande.

—Bueno ya, dime ¿por qué esa sonrisa? —preguntó finalmente, dando una gran mordida a lo que quedaba de su rebanada de pizza.

—Quizá Zim no tiene miembro y parece una niña… o quizá tiene tentáculos que se mueven, o ventosas con pequeños dientes; ya sabes…algo que pueda hacerte daño… mucho daño —añadió con malicia, deleitándose con la palidez y expresión de horror en la cara de su hermano.

—Gracias… por la hermosa y perturbadora escena en mi mente Gaz —dijo con dificultad, tratando de terminar de tragar la pizza atorada en su esófago.

—De nada —respondió con indiferencia, mientras lo veía levantarse y salir de la cocina.

Pasó a la sala por el regalo que le había dado Zim y subió las escaleras con pesar, al entrar a su habitación cerró con llave la puerta, caminó hasta el clóset, y sacó su pijama que consistía en una camisa blanca sin magas y unos pantalones azules, con figuras de fantasmas y murciélagos como patrón. Miró el desorden en su recámara, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus ojos encontraron en su escritorio la primera, segunda y tercera temporada de Misterios Misteriosos de los Misterios Extraños, ahí estaba sin falta como cada año, un regalo por parte de Gaz. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de su padre.

Se dejó caer en la cama y descansó ahí por unos instantes, pero en cuanto cerró sus ojos, la imagen de Zim desnudo volvió a su mente; sin causarle una sensación desagradable como minutos antes.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se sentó de golpe en la cama, tratando de ahuyentar las diferentes imágenes de Zim que venían a su mente. No debería estar pensando en cómo se vería Zim desnudo, debería estar pensando en un poema para el Invasor. Se estiró un poco para alcanzar un cuaderno que estaba tirado en el piso junto a la cama, se estiró un poco más para alcanzar una pluma que no estaba tan lejos del cuaderno, y los colocó sobre sus piernas, dispuesto a escribir el poema del que dependía el futuro de la humanidad.

—Vamos Dib, eres un genio… no debe ser tan difícil —se animó a sí mismo, apoyando en la hoja en blanco, la punta de la pluma que sostenía su temblorosa mano—. ¡Cálmate ya!, es sólo un poema.

Estuvo observando la hoja durante media hora, quizá más tiempo, pero nada venía a su mente, ¿qué podía escribir?

Nuevo intento, trató de concentrarse esta vez en Zim, trataría de escribir algo referente a él, quizá eso sería más inspirador. Finalmente, se encontró escribiendo algunas líneas, pequeños textos sin rima, ritmos o recurrencia fónica.

_Intento 1: Tus grandes y brillantes ojos que detienen como semáforos a mi corazón. _

_Intento 2: Tu piel verde, tan suave y tersa como la de Peepee_

_Intento 3: Tus delicadas antenas que rebotan con gracia sobre tu calva cabeza. _

_Intento 4: Tu irritante, ¡pero hermosa voz!, que llena mis oídos con… con… _

—¡Aghhh! —gritó estresado al leer sus intentos—. De acuerdo, la Tierra está perdida.

Observó una vez más sus patéticos intentos de poesía. Había tantas cosas malas con lo que había escrito. En primer lugar, lo de los semáforos era estúpido, y demasiado cursi a la vez. En su segundo intento, comparar la piel de Zim con el pelambre del hámster mascota que había mutado, sonaba mucho peor; además, ni siquiera sabía qué clase de textura tenía la piel del irken, y cuando había tenido la oportunidad de averiguarlo durante sus peleas, no le había prestado atención, sobrevivir a los ataques de Zim, era la prioridad en esos momentos.

En su tercer intento… casi lo lograba, ese había estado cerca, pero conociendo a Zim, de seguro pensaría que se estaba burlando de sus antenas… o de su cabeza calva. No pudo evitar reír ante el pensamiento. Y del cuarto intento… ni hablar, ni siquiera había logrado finalizar la oración.

—¡Aaaagh! —volvió a gruñir, arrancando la hoja con coraje y haciéndola bolita de igual forma. La arrojó al bote de basura, y la maldita ingrata hasta se dio el lujo de caer fuera del cesto; los ojos dorados la miraron de forma fulminante, esperando que con un poco de suerte hiciera combustión en algún instante; claro que eso no pasó, así que su irritada mirada se encontró con otra hoja en blanco, dejándolo como en el principio… sin nada.

Sin querer, sus pensamientos vagaron de vuelta a Zim, o la desnudez de Zim más bien. Nuevamente, imaginó las posibilidades de lo que podría encontrar entre las piernas del Invasor, y en unos instantes su pluma comenzó a hacer bocetos para reflejar lo que veía en su mente. Aquello se vería realmente extraño y perturbador a los ojos de cualquiera, pero Dib comenzaba a pensar en ello de forma más natural… y morbosa.

Al final, habían dos dibujos de Zim a cuerpo completo, mostrado lo que él imaginaba podría haber entre sus piernas, había tres dibujos más que sólo mostraban su zona pélvica, haciendo hincapié en la parte privada del alíen.

Bostezó con pereza, y observó el reloj que marcaba 1:15 a.m. con grandes números brillantes y azules. Arrojó el cuaderno y la pluma al piso, sin importarle mucho dónde habían caído, y él mismo se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, tomó una especie de control remoto de su mesa de noche y apagó las luces.

Trató de relajarse, debía dormir un poco, una vez más haciendo un intento sobre humano por quitar las imágenes de Zim de su cabeza, sin mucho éxito claro, pero el que persevera alcanza, y paulatinamente se quedó dormido.

**2 horas después… **

Yacía en profundo sueño, cuando una fría corriente de aire golpeó sus desnudos brazos, causándole un temblor, y que se hiciera ovillo _(bolita)_ en su cama. Pasaron unos segundos más cuando otra corriente de aire; esta vez más helada que la anterior, lo envolvió por completo, logrando que abriera los ojos, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de frio.

Se enderezó con pereza buscando con sus manos su cobija, fue entonces cuando notó la ventana abierta, algo ilógico; pues rara vez abría las ventanas, en especial de noche. Se puso de píe para ir a cerrarla, y chocó de frente contra algo duro, esto provocó su caída de vuelta a la cama.

—Pero qué… —fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir cuando una mano se posó sobre su boca, una mano enguantada que presionaba su cabeza contra la almohada en el intento por silenciarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa al encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos rojos que lo miraban con detenimiento, y la mano abandonó su boca permitiéndole hablar de nuevo.

—¡Zim! —gritó asustado al ver al alienígena en su habitación, ¿acaso había venido a matarlo?, si era así, lo lograría, pues se encontraba completamente indefenso.

—¡Cállate!, vas a despertar a tu escalofriante hermana —regañó, volviendo a tapar su boca, pero esta vez con menos firmeza; acto seguido se subió en la cama, sobre él, con sus piernas apresando las caderas de Dib—. Shhh, sólo guarda silencio.

Dib asintió suavemente como un lindo niño regañado, y sólo entonces, Zim destapó su boca. En ese momento, el joven hizo todo lo posible por enderezarse en la cama, pegándose de espaldas completamente a la cabecera de la misma, donde podía encarar al irken que seguía sentado en su regazo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso…

—Me cansé de esperar ese poema —respondió, mirándolo de una manera que Dib jamás había visto, era una mirada ajena a Zim.

—Pero dijiste que tenía hasta la tarde de éste Domingo —dijo sin poder ocultar el tono de preocupación en su voz, no esperaba que Zim cambiara de opinión tan repentinamente; ahora sí estaba seguro de que pensaba asesinarlo.

—Sé lo que dije humano… —susurró con calma, deslizando su mano hasta su cuello—, olvida el poema…

Esto sólo consiguió que Dib se alarmara más, no dejaría que fuera tan fácil, daría pelea, se defendería con todo lo que tenía. Rápidamente sujetó a Zim por la muñeca, evitando que concluyera el agarre en su cuello, trató de apartar la mano con toda su fuerza; pero en ese momento un sonido metálico proveniente del PAK del extraterrestre, le hizo entender que aquello era una batalla perdida, sus manos ahora estaban atrapadas contra la pared, sobre su cabeza, por las extremidades biónicas de Zim.

—Te tengo —dijo su captor con una gran sonrisa, volviendo a deslizar ambas manos por su cuello, hasta que una de ellas se posó en su rostro.

En ese momento Dib intentó gritar, pero sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Zim. Se quedó estático, mientras la boca del alíen se movía sobre la suya. De verdad que eso era inesperado.

—Te necesito… —susurró Zim de forma sensual al romper el beso—. Dib… hmmm… Dib.

El calor se le subió a las mejillas, y viajó a la vez a su entrepierna; al escuchar la necesitada voz del irken decir su nombre de esa forma.

—¿E-estás bien? —preguntó incrédulo al Invasor, que ahora pasaba su lengua por su cuello con sensualidad.

—No, pero en cuanto me des lo que vine a buscar, lo estaré —dijo con erotismo a su oído, deslizando su larga lengua en el contorno de la oreja.

—Ahh —gimió ante el contacto, sin poder evitar arquearse de placer, provocando que su despierta hombría chocara contra la entrepierna del irken.

—Exacto —dijo Zim satisfecho ante la reacción del paranoico chico. Y sin inmutarse un poco, comenzó a rozar su miembro ya despierto contra Dib, provocando que varias corrientes eléctricas recorrieran a ambos.

—Ahhh…ahh… —gemía Dib ante los atrevidos y placenteros roces que ahora correpsondía—. Hmmm Zim.

Otra corriente de aire helado recorrió su cuerpo y… despertó.

Se quedó unos momentos recostado de lado, temblando mientras se corría, su cuerpo sacudiéndose levemente, mientras su miembro se descargaba entre espasmos placenteros. Cuando consiguió relajarse, trató de analizar lo que había sucedido, aun respirando agitadamente. En su piel, había una ligera capa de sudor, y entre sus piernas una almohada que apretaba con firmeza, se había estado masturbando contra ella, lo sabía porque podía sentir la humedad entre su cuerpo y ella.

Despacio se dio la vuelta y arrojó la almohada al piso, miró su entrepierna con la escasa luz del alumbrado público que entraba por la ventana, y pudo ver la humedad en su pantalón. Se sonrojó fuertemente al reconocer que había tenido un sueño húmedo, causado por Zim… o más bien, causado por su hermana, que le había metido todas esas tonterías sobre Zim en la cabeza.

Otra vez se estremeció de frio, para su sorpresa… la ventana sí estaba abierta. Miró con curiosidad la extraña coincidencia y se puso de píe, de cualquier forma no podía volver a la cama así de sucio, debía buscar otras ropas y darse una ducha. Caminó hacia la ventana arrastrando sus pasos.

—Agh —se quejó al tropezar con algo en el suelo. Afortunadamente, logró mantener el equilibrio. Se acercó a la pared y prendió la luz manualmente, quedando boquiabierto con lo que encontró en el piso.

Había una caja de buen tamaño, que estaba mal forrada en papel azul. La tomó del suelo y la puso en la cama para destaparla, miró el contenido con sorpresa, adentro había una gabardina negra con algunas correas con hebillas en las mangas, acompañada de una bolsa de "Taco-Loco" y una tarjeta que no dudo en leer.

_"¡Estúpido Dib! Te fuiste muy rápido y Gir no te dio su regalo, _

_ te lo quería dar mañana, pero él insistió en que debía de ser hoy… _

_ , aunque técnicamente ya es mañana…_

_ y lloriqueó y pataleó y yo grité ¡Cállate Gir! , pero seguía molestando,_

_ así que vine a dártelo y estabas dormido y me fui. _

_ Zim. _

—¿Me fui muy rápido?... ¿o me corriste? Bueno… gracias Gir —dijo feliz, mientras dejaba su regalo en la cama, y sacó la bolsa con tacos ya fríos, para ponerla en el escritorio—. No puedo creer que Zim haya estado en mi habitación, ni me di cuenta, debería instalar una alarma o al…

Se quedó en silencio en cuanto procesó bien lo que había sucedido, Zim había estado en su habitación ¿A qué hora? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Lo habría visto mientras _"tenía relaciones"_ con su almohada? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que soñaba con él?

—Ay no puede ser —dijo preocupado y avergonzado a la vez, caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación como fiera enjaulada.

Tratando de ocupar su mente en otra cosa, colgó su nueva gabardina en el clóset, y guardó la caja bajo su cama. Cerró la ventana, y se quitó su pantalón, playera y ropa interior; para arrojarlos en la canasta de la ropa sucia. Caminó de vuelta a su cama para poner la almohada junto con la ropa, pero al levantarla del suelo, el horror fue mayor al toparse con el cuaderno que tenía los explícitos dibujos de Zim.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —exclamó al aire, pateando el cuaderno en el proceso.

—¡Dib ya cállate! —gritó Gaz desde su habitación, golpeando la pared.

¿Y si Zim había visto los dibujos? Bueno, estaba oscuro, pero desconocía si el irken era capaz de ver en la oscuridad. Nuevamente, la ansiedad y la paranoia lo abordaron, era un manojo de nervios.

—Cálmate, si hubiera visto algo… seguramente te hubiera despertado a gritos para reclamarte, eso es lo que haría, ese alíen es ruidoso por naturaleza —se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja—. Aunque con Zim, nunca se sabe… ¡Por Mercurio! ¿Ahora qué?... bueno, para empezar, debería de dejar de hablar solo.

Tomó el cuaderno y arrancó la hoja, haciéndola añicos para tirarla en la basura. Tomó una toalla y la amarró a su cintura, un largo baño de agua fría era una excelente forma de empezar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en la regadera, pero para cuando se encontró ya vestido, sentado a la computadora, eran las 6:30 a.m. Golpeó su cabeza unas cuántas veces en el escritorio, todavía tenía un poema que escribir, pero eso ya lo había resuelto, escucharía algunas canciones, quizá encontraría alguna que dijera lo que necesitaba. Después de lo que había pasado en la madrugada, la simple idea de tener que ir a visitar a Zim le causaba pavor. Se dispuso a trabajar, mientras llevaba a su boca un taco frio.

**La Hora Cero Casa de Zim a las 3:00 p.m. **

Esta vez había llegado antes, no correría el riesgo de que su cara fuera derretida con una pistola por no estar donde debía a tiempo. Estaba nervioso y asustado, temiendo la reacción del irken al verlo, quizá Zim había estado esperando ese momento para recriminarle de frente lo que había visto durante la madrugada, quizá lo estaba esperando adentro para asesinarlo…si así era, la Tierra estaba pérdida. No se trataba sólo de un noviazgo absurdo, por calentura o pasiones ocultas, era más importante que eso… casi podría decirse que era el día del Juicio Final.

Tocó la puerta con decisión, decisión que no duró mucho, en cuanto escuchó ruido del otro lado, sus piernas estaban listas para correr al lado contrario si era necesario. La ventana se abrió y salió Gir a recibirlo.

—Hola amigo del amo… —saludó sacudiendo su mano repetidas veces—. Wooooo, te ves muy bien con la gabardina.

—Oh sí, muchas gracias Gir, no pensé que fueras a darme algo así ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba éste estilo?, además le atinaste a mi talla.

—Es que yo quería regalarte un gran cerdo de goma, pero mi amo dijo que esto te gustaría más, así que él me ayudó a escogerla, mi amo es muy listo ¡Que bueno que te gustó Mary! ¡Pasaaaaa!

Dib se quedó boquiabierto ante la pequeña confesión del robot, nuevamente se trataba de otro detalle por parte de Zim, no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente. Cuando salió de su letargo se dio cuenta que Gir ya no estaba, entonces miró la ventana que seguía abierta, y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Entró por la ventana, seguro de que eso era lo que esperaba Gir que hiciera cuando lo invitó a pasar, realmente no estaba sorprendido, el pequeño robot atolondrado no tenía remedio.

—¡Llegas a tiempo!... Mi poema ahora.

Dib quedó paralizado en cuanto escuchó la voz del Invasor, seguido del golpeteo impaciente de una bota contra el piso.

—Si claro, hola Zim, buenas tardes —saludó con sarcasmo, sin moverse de su lugar.

—Sí, sí, como sea… ¡Mi poema ahora! —recalcó cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de golpear el piso con su bota.

—De acuerdo —respondió el chico con los nervios renovados, buscando en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón la hoja que había escrito y acomodando sus lentes.

En cuanto desdobló el papel, una de las antenas de Zim se alzó sobre su cráneo, mientras lo miraba con su típica expresión, un ojo abierto y el otro entrecerrado. Se veía lindo, debía admitirlo.

Aclaró su garganta, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenían el papel… si se suponía que todo era una actuación, que todo era parte de un ingenioso plan para desenmascarar a Zim… ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Por qué esa declaración se sentía tan real?, y lo más importante ¿Por qué tenía el deseo de realmente complacerlo?

—¿Listo? —preguntó con suavidad, sonriéndole amablemente al Invasor.

—¡Zim siempre está listo! —gritó—. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—De acuerdo, aquí voy —volvió a aclarar su garganta antes de comenzar.

_Yo puedo hacer, que los deshielos de mi alma no te mojen,  
que las provincias de tu cuerpo se rindan; a mis versos,  
y el arco iris te sorprenda en blanco y negro._

_Yo puedo hacer, que tu camino sea igualito al mío,  
que tus tristezas sean mis tristezas;  
yo puedo hacer, que el cielo se traslade hasta tu puerta._

_Yo puedo hacer, de cada día tuyo; un siglo mío,  
de cada sueño tuyo un sueño mío  
yo puedo hacer… que veas amanecer con un suspiro._

Al terminar, bajó sus temblorosas manos y miró a Zim, sus antenas estaban completamente amoldadas a su cráneo, sus ojos grandes y redondos, y su lengua salía ligeramente de su boca, se veía bobo… adorablemente bobo.

El poema que Tak le había escrito, no tenía nada que ver con lo que el humano acababa de leerle, por el contrario… era perfecto, claro que no esperaba menos, él merecía lo mejor, él era Zim después de todo. Claro que había cosas que no entendía, por ejemplo ¿Cómo iba a hacer que el cielo se trasladara hasta su puerta?, ni siquiera él podía hacer eso con toda su avanzada tecnología. Y era más fácil que de un día de Dib, él hiciera un siglo y no al revés, los humanos no vivían tanto; aun así lo que podía entender entre líneas le hizo sonreír ampliamente. Dib no tenía idea de todos los problemas que su hermoso escrito le causaría.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó impaciente, jugando con la hoja entre sus dedos.

—Zim está complacido…He decidido aceptar tus sentimientos por mí, espero que entiendas que es un privilegio que un Invasor te acepte como su Zar —habló con orgullo, poniendo sus manos tras su espalda.

—¿Tu Zar? —"¿Así es cómo nombran a los esclavos?", pensó.

—Mi pareja Dib-mono, un Zar es una pareja —respondió con seriedad, no muy convencido con la reacción del humano.

En cuanto Dib escuchó la palabra "pareja", no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara, estaba hecho, Zim lo había aceptado como pareja, como… Zar. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, quizá Gaz tenía razón después de todo.

—Tu cara está roja —señaló Zim, al fin satisfecho con la reacción del humano.

—Es que es un honor poder ser tu Zar —respondió más rojo que antes, al recordar la noche anterior, nuevamente lleno de dudas.

—Sí, así debe de ser… Ahora largo —dijo señalando la puerta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido ¿acaso lo estaba corriendo?... otra vez.

—Nuestros asuntos están hechos, no hay más de que hablar, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Y-yo… como quieras —se rindió. En ese momento entre más lejos estuviera de Zim era mejor, empezaba a sentir mucho calor en su cuerpo, un calor familiar al tener a Zim tan cerca.

—Nos vemos mañana en la escuela… Dib —le habló sin utilizar un apodo como era su costumbre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el mencionado, quien sonrió ampliamente,

—¡Toma! —le entregó la hoja con el poema en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Zim la tomó y miró con sorpresa los símbolos, el poema estaba escrito en irken. De verdad que el chico aprendía rápido, eso estaba bien, pues le haría las cosas más fáciles.

Mientras veía a Zim observar la hoja, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué debía hacer ahora, se suponía que eran pareja… ¿Debía abrazarlo? ¿Besarlo?, jamás había besado a alguien, quizá eso era muy apresurado y con un abrazo bastaba.

Cerró la puerta, y en cuanto el irken guardó el poema en su PAK, lo abrazó; esperando ésta vez no ser rechazado como el día de ayer. Zim se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, sin responder el abrazo, pero tampoco alejándose de él.

La curiosidad era grande, y no pudo evitar que su mano se posara en la nuca de Zim, sintiendo por fin la textura de su piel; era increíblemente suave, como seda, o quizá más suave que la seda.

—¡No me toques! —gritó retirándolo de la misma forma, colocando su dedo índice sobre su frente, apartándolo con fuerza.

—¿No quieres que te toque?… pero somos novios, ¿es broma?, sólo es un estúpido abrazo Zim —reclamó, claramente confundido—. Esto… ¿tiene que ver con lo que pasó ésta madrugada? —listo, lo había dicho por fin, tenía que aclarar esa duda, y no había vuelta atrás.

—No, claro que no… los dibujos que hiciste de mí no me molestan… por cierto… no tengo ombligo y tampoco tentáculos, de verdad tienes una imaginación muy activa Dib-gusano —respondió acorralándolo contra la puerta, tomándolo del mentón con firmeza.

—Z-zim —susurró sin poder controlar su sonrojo, ese acercamiento le traía interesantes recuerdos.

—Tampoco me molesta que te dieras placer pensando en mí —le dijo en voz baja, pasando su lengua desde su pómulo hasta el mentón, sintiendo como Dib se estremecía ante su toque —. Ahora entiende una cosa, yo no soy tu Zar, tú eres el Zar de Zim, y eso es muy distinto, no te da derecho sobre mí, no si yo no quiero… no puedes tocarme cuando se te dé la gana, sólo cuando yo lo diga. No eres un irken… eres un humano, de una patética e inferior especie; afortunadamente para ti, eres lo mejor de ésta raza, por lo que ser mi Zar es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte.

Dib trataba de concentrarse en las palabras de Zim, y aunque había escuchado todo lo que acababa de decir, no alcanzaba a razonarlo, su mente estaba perdida en el hecho de que el irken había visto sus dibujos; y peor aún, lo había visto en un momento muy privado, quizá lo había escuchado gemir su nombre mientras se masturbaba contra la almohada; no estaba seguro, pero eso era realmente incómodo, y no podía creer que Zim lo tomara con tanta calma, con tanta indiferencia. Salió de su letargo en cuanto sintió los dedos del Invasor clavarse en sus mejillas.

—¿Me entendiste Dib? —preguntó con fría calma, soltando su rostro en cuanto Dib asintió.

—Entendido —dijo con frialdad, sin intentar indagar más en el asunto.

—Entonces, te veo mañana en clases, tengo cosas importantes que hacer… Dib.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, no quería ver esos ojos indiferentes, no quería hacerlo. Lo que quería era regresar y golpearlo, quería herirlo, pero no podía hacerlo, al fin había logrado su objetivo, debía apegarse a su plan, estaba un paso más cerca de poder averiguar qué tramaba Zim, por qué tantas llamadas extrañas a sus Altos y repentinas _cosas importantes_ que hacer. De momento era una victoria para la Tierra.

Atravesó el jardín de gnomos con los puños fuertemente apretados, sentía sus uñas clavarse en la tierna piel de sus palmas, pero no volteó. Estaba enojado, pero no con Zim, no con sus actos, si no consigo mismo; por dejar que todo eso lo afectara tanto, y a niveles más personales de lo que creía…si no tenía cuidado caería en su propia trampa, si es que no había caído ya.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Y al fin ésta historia se ha ganado su título, ahora sí, Zim es su Novio Irken. Pero las cosas se están complicando ¿Gaz tendrá razón?... o quizá lo que quiere Zim es mucho más grande. Espero el capítulo fuera de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios_

_¡Saludos! _


End file.
